Amour, quand tu nous tiens
by Yukikawaii-chan
Summary: Satoshi a une anémie et doit se reposer donc Daisuké lui apporte ses cours. Dans le même temps, une personne qui le connaît va veiller sur lui et faire en sorte que ses rapports avec Daisuké s’améliorent bien plus...
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Amour, quand tu nous tiens...

Genre : Slash, yaoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Yukiru Sugisaki. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

Couples : Satoshi/Daisuké et Dark/Krad (alors je prie aux **homophobes** de partir tout de suite !)

Bases : 8 premiers volumes de DN ANGEL

Résumé : Satoshi a une anémie et doit se reposer donc Daisuké lui apporte ses cours. Dans le même temps, une personne qui le connaît va veiller sur lui et faire en sorte que ses rapports avec Daisuké s'améliorent bien plus...

Rating : M !

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est la 1ère fic que j'ai écrite alors soyez indulgents. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

Satoshi était perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis combien de temps attendit-il ? Il ne le savait plus. Mais ce qui le marquait le plus, c'était de ne pas comprendre qui était la personne tant attendue. Il se trouvait assis sur un muret quelconque, dans une rue tout aussi quelconque. Le vent devenait un peu plus froid, faisant frissonner le corps de l'adolescent, mais lui ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Soudain, sans prévenir, une voix retentit dans son esprit, le ramenant à la réalité :

« Tu comptes rester là longtemps ? Il ne viendra pas. Tu le verras demain.

- Krad, je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, je sais bien que la seule chose que tu désires est le contrôle total de mon corps...

- Mais là, il va faire nuit et le vent se lève alors ne te plains pas si tu es malade demain. »

Le garçon regarda sa montre : elle indiquait 21h04. Krad avait raison, il était tard... Il se décida finalement à rentrer chez lui, ne sachant toujours pas pour qui il était resté dehors si longtemps. L'ange semblait connaître cette personne mais Satoshi n'avait aucune envie de poser la question à ce monstre. Il repartit donc, ignorant qu'il était, jusqu'à cet appartement où personne ne l'attendait.

OoOoO 

Le lendemain, au collège, Daisuké commença sa journée avec succès en proposant un rendez-vous à Riku, qui accepta avec plaisir. Ils devaient se rejoindre à la sortie pour aller dans un musée –Daisuké en profiterait pour faire un repérage des lieux afin de voler facilement « La rose de printemps » le soir même. Il sentit soudain comme un regard sur lui et se retourna mais ne vit qu'un groupe d'élèves qui discutaient entre eux. Il reprit donc sa discussion avec Riku et entendit les soupirs de Dark qui aurait bien voulu être à sa place.

Pendant les cours, Daisuké écoutait à moitié, impatient que la journée soit finie. Alors qu'il contemplait Riku, il fixa son regard sur Hiwatari. Celui-ci lui sembla fatigué et il remarqua que son teint était très pâle. Il s'inquiéta un peu pour son ami et décida d'aller le voir lors de la pause.

« Hiwatari, ça va ?

- Hein ? répondit le garçon aux cheveux bleus, tiré de ses pensées.

- Tu as l'air malade...

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai dû attraper froid hier, pas de quoi s'inquiéter...

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, tu ne penses pas ?

- Non, ça va all... »

Mais coupé dans sa phrase par un vertige, Satoshi s'aperçut que sa vue se brouillait et que le visage de Niwa disparaissait dans un brouillard noir. Il tomba par terre sans en sentir le choc, et le monde des rêves l'envahit.

OoOoO 

_Le garçon était seul, dans le noir, dans une petite salle où son père l'avait enfermé. Il n'avait pas eu la note maximale au dernier examen et c'est cela qui lui valait cette punition. Pourtant, il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait... Il détestait cet endroit, la solitude pesait toujours sur lui comme si elle voulait l'écraser... Il ne voulait pas être abandonné. Il pleurait dans un coin, quand brusquement la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une lumière éblouissante, et une petite fille entra dans la salle avec un beau sourire pour le rassurer._

_« Je me doutais que Père vous aurait caché ici, petit frère. Venez donc, je vous protégerai quoi qu'il arrive, c'est ma promesse. Suivez-moi dans la lumière. »_

_Alors qu'il obéissait, prenant la main de la fille, il sentit quelqu'un qui l'appelait. Sa sœur lui sourit de nouveau et constata avant de disparaître dans la lumière : _

_« C'est bon, maintenant vous n'êtes plus tout seul. A bientôt petit frère. »_

OoOoO 

Satoshi reprit conscience mais sa vue était trouble à cause de la luminosité trop grande du lieu où il était. Il sentait qu'on l'avait allongé, sans doute sur un lit. Il en déduisit qu'on l'avait transporté à l'infirmerie.

« Ah, tu es réveillé, lui dit une voix qu'il reconnut de suite. Je me suis inquiété quand tu es tombé comme ça devant moi.

- Pardonne-moi Niwa, je ne cherchais pas à t'embarrasser.

- C'est pas grave, mais tu es sûr que tu ne te surmènes pas trop ?

- Je ne sais pas... »

L'adolescent réfléchissait à son rêve. Pourquoi sa demi-sœur lui était apparue maintenant ? Et qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Enfin qu'importe, ce n'était pas le plus important.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

- 17h21, répondit Daisuké.

- Les cours sont finis depuis un moment... Et ton rendez-vous ?

- Je l'ai reporté. Mais... Comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant ? demanda soudain le garçon en rougissant.

- Je vous ai entendu en parler ce matin, c'est tout. »

Un silence s'installa quelques minutes puis Daisuké demanda :

« Apparemment tu as une anémie, ce n'est pas vraiment sérieux mais... tu comptes y aller ce soir ?

- Oui... Si je n'interviens pas, mon père se posera des questions et c'est bien la dernière chose que je souhaiterais. »

Après un bref au revoir, Daisuké laissa seul Hiwatari. Il devait rentrer à l'heure ou sinon sa mère le tuerait. Pourtant, il était inquiet. Une anémie, ce n'était pas important si on se soignait bien mais là... Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'il était déjà chez lui. Il ne rentra pas tout de suite, attendant d'abord d'avoir repris une tête normale afin que sa mère ne le harcèle pas.

OoOoO 

Il était 19h. C'était le moment. Dark survolait la ville en direction du musée en faisant son intéressant, comme toujours. Il ne put s'empêcher toutefois de faire une remarque à Daisuké par rapport à cet après-midi :

« J'avoue ne pas te comprendre. Tu es resté avec Hiwatari alors que tu aurais pu sortir avec Riku et observer le lieu du vol. Il n'était quand même pas au bord de la mort, tu aurais pu le laisser.

- C'est mon ami, je pense que cette raison est suffisante.

- Mouais mais je suis convaincu que tu ne l'aurais pas fait pour Saéhara par exemple.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Je te connais, tout simplement.

- Hiwatari a une santé fragile, c'est pour ça que je m'inquiète...

- Ca va, je l'avais compris. Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est qu'il peut se débrouiller tout seul. Cesse de t'inquiéter pour lui comme ça sinon il va finir par se poser des questions. »

OoOoO 

Arrivé sur le lieu du vol, Dark entra discrètement comme à son habitude avec ses talents cachés (que je ne révèlerai pas héhéhé). Il s'attendait à croiser Hiwatari à la moindre bifurcation mais ne s'en inquiétait pas puisqu'il était malade et donc faible. Arrivé dans la pièce du vol, il s'apprêtait à prendre l'œuvre qu'il était venu chercher quand il constata que le dispositif de sécurité avait été changé. Il trafiqua donc un peu tout ça et s'aperçut que le commandant était posé contre un mur de la salle.

« Tu es fatigué, commandant Hiwatari ? Dans ce cas, repose-toi pendant que je vole ce magnifique bijou.

- Je t'attendais. Ton arrogance est toujours la même, Dark. Mais ne crois pas que je vais te laisser faire à ta guise ! »

Il quitta le mur et s'approcha alors du voleur, puis sortit un pistolet aussi rapidement qu'il le put. Il tira et un filet arriva tout droit sur le voleur, mais celui-ci n'eut aucun mal à l'éviter.

« C'est tout ?

- Héhé... »

Dark ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi le commandant avait ri cependant en regardant sur le côté, il s'aperçut que la vitrine contenant l'œuvre qu'il convoitait était enfermée dans le filet. Désormais, pour atteindre l'objet, il devait d'abord déchirer cet obstacle. Il savait parfaitement que le commandant avait d'autres coups en réserve et il fallait qu'il se dépêche de voler le bijou. Il ne perdit pourtant pas confiance et décida qu'il serait plus facile de s'occuper du vol après s'être débarrassé du gêneur alors il fonça sur lui sans hésitation. Hiwatari réagit rapidement et ne se laissa pas faire mais Dark lui asséna un coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui donna un vertige et le fit tomber à terre.

« Dors bien commandant Hiwatari. A ton réveil, il n'y aura plus rien.

- Dark ! C'est lâche ce que tu viens de faire ! cria intérieurement Daisuké, fort mécontent.

- T'inquiète, il s'en remettra. Allez je prends le bijou et on y va. »

Et le voleur fantôme fit comme il l'avait dit. Les policiers, quand ils vérifièrent si l'œuvre était toujours là, ne trouvèrent que le commandant évanoui et la vitrine vide. Encore un échec de toute évidence.

OoOoO 

Le lendemain, quand Daisuké arriva en cours, il remarqua que Hiwatari était absent. Il ressentit de la culpabilité, bien que tout cela soit la faute de Dark. Le garçon décida donc de lui apporter ses cours à la fin de la journée, pour voir s'il allait bien. Saéhara se proposa pour l'accompagner et parla à sens unique du vol d'hier pendant tout le chemin. Arrivé devant l'appartement de Hiwatari, Daisuké sonna. La porte mit un temps à s'ouvrir et la tête fatiguée du garçon aux cheveux bleus apparut.

« Salut...

- Saéhara et moi, on est venu t'apporter tes cours.

- Merci, entrez donc. »

Bizarrement, cette scène rappela à Daisuké la dernière fois où Hiwatari n'était pas venu en cours. C'était donc la 2ème fois qu'il venait chez lui dans ces circonstances. Mais cette fois, Hiwatari avait vraiment une mine très pâle.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir aller voir un médecin ?

- Comment sais-tu que je n'y suis pas allé ?

- Je te connais, c'est la dernière chose que tu ferais.

- Ca va, je sais encore comment soigner une anémie...

- Un bon repas et tu seras guéri, lança Saéhara de la cuisine. Je te prépare un plat bourré de fer et de protéines ! »

Suite au petit repas fait pour le malade, ils commencèrent à discuter tous les trois tranquillement sur des sujets divers, puis Saéhara les quitta car il avait des choses à faire.

« Je suis désolé pour hier, murmura Daisuké après le départ de l'autre.

- Ce n'était pas toi, c'était Dark. Et puis si j'avais eu plus de volonté, j'aurais pu rester conscient.

- Tu as des problèmes en ce moment ?

- Oui... Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis avec Krad... Dark... et toi aussi...

- Ah... C'est vrai que par ma faute tu as du mal à attraper Dark...

- C'est plutôt de la mienne...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je crois que je suis fatigué, dit-il en évitant ainsi de répondre. On se voit demain. Salut. »

Et sans ajouter un mot, le garçon se coucha. Daisuké quitta donc l'appartement dont il bidouilla la serrure pour la fermer puisque son ami dormait. Sur le chemin du retour, il était préoccupé.

« Dark, tu es d'accord avec moi si je pense que Hiwatari n'a pas le moral ?

- Oui, je crois que cette histoire commence à le dépasser. C'est notre chance, il sera plus facile de le berner maintenant.

- Dark ! Hiwatari est mon ami et je veux l'aider !

- Je sais, je disais ça pour plaisanter... Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire de plus. Attends et tu verras. »

* * *

Voilà, c'était le 1er chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Si vous avez des remarques, des encouragements, des plaintes, des questions ou d'autres choses à formuler, merci de cliquer sur le bouton en bas à gauche : ) 


	2. Chapitre 2

Titre : Amour, quand tu nous tiens...

Genre : Slash, yaoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Yukiru Sugisaki. Seules l'histoire et une certaine fille sont de moi.

Couples : Satoshi/Daisuké et Dark/Krad (alors je prie aux **homophobes** de partir tout de suite !)

Bases : 8 premiers volumes de DN ANGEL

Résumé : Satoshi a une anémie et doit se reposer donc Daisuké lui apporte ses cours. Dans le même temps, une personne qui le connaît va veiller sur lui et faire en sorte que ses rapports avec Daisuké s'améliorent bien plus...

Rating : M !

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est la 1ère fic que j'ai écrite alors soyez indulgents. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

Ce matin, en route pour le collège, Satoshi sentait que la fatigue prenait son ascendant sur lui. Sans doute était-ce parce que Krad le forçait à perdre son énergie vitale deux fois plus vite. Cependant il n'abandonnerait pas comme ça, il ne laisserait pas ce monstre prendre le contrôle de son corps.

« Oublie ce garçon ! lui disait Krad en colère. Je t'interdis de t'attacher à quiconque dans ce monde, alors que moi je ne vois que toi.

- Tu ne vois que mon corps, tu te fiches bien de savoir si je vais bien ou non.

- Allons maître Satoshi, je ne suis quand même pas un être sans cœur. Je n'aime pas ce garçon de toute manière car c'est l'enveloppe de Dark.

- Ca je le sais bien... »

Le vrai problème se trouvait là. Peut-être que tout aurait été plus simple si Dark et Niwa n'avaient aucun rapport. Capturer Dark signifiait perdre Niwa, pourtant il n'avait pas le choix. Et penser à tout ça le fatiguait encore plus. Dans ces moments-là, il avait l'impression d'être seul, comme avant. Sans s'en rendre compte, il commençait de nouveau à perdre conscience quand quelqu'un le rattrapa.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû vous lever dans cet état. Heureusement que j'étais là.

- Qui êtes... »

Mais le monde se mit à tourner et il s'évanouit encore.

OoOoO 

Daisuké allait tranquillement au collège, se demandant si Hiwatari allait revenir aujourd'hui. Il s'était promis de lui remonter le moral puisqu'il paraissait déprimé. En chemin, il rencontra une lycéenne qui lui adressa un sourire et lui donna un bout de papier.

« Si vous ne le voyez pas, venez à cette adresse. »

Et elle disparut à un coin de rue. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges resta étonné par les propos de cette fille mais continua sa route. Quand il arriva, les jumelles Harada lui apprirent que Hiwatari avait apparemment fait un malaise ce matin et que sa famille se chargeait de lui (un prof l'avait annoncé quelques minutes plus tôt). Riku emmena Daisuké un peu plus loin et lui demanda :

« Est-ce que ça va ? Je sais que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour lui...

- Ca va, j'espère juste qu'il n'en fait pas trop. Ah au fait, ce week-end, tu voudrais qu'on aille au parc tous les deux ?

- Bien sûr ! »

Cette fois, il espérait que rien ne le gênerait. Tout en essayant de consoler Dark (qui faisait preuve d'une certaine jalousie), il promit à celui-ci de s'arranger pour que With se transforme en lui à un moment et échange les places pour que le voleur fantôme puisse se transformer et rencontrer Riku (malgré le fait qu'elle le prenne pour un pervers). L'adolescent aux ailes noires fut content de cet arrangement. Il savait que Daisuké faisait son possible pour que tous les deux aient une chance d'être avec Riku en attendant de lui dévoiler la vérité.

Pendant l'heure de maths, Daisuké se rappela la jeune fille et ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il regarda le bout de papier avec l'adresse notée dessus. Se pouvait-il que la personne dont avait parlé la lycéenne soit Hiwatari ? Il réfléchit quelques instants puis se demanda comment elle aurait pu savoir qu'ils se connaissaient. Enfin, Daisuké pensa qu'il n'avait rien à perdre et se promit d'y faire un tour après la fin des cours.

OoOoO 

Satoshi se trouvait encore allongé, dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. La personne qui l'avait emmené était une adolescente, sans doute de deux ans son aînée. Elle était assise sur une chaise à côté et lisait paisiblement.

« Vous avez bien dormi. Vous sentez-vous mieux ?

- Oui mais qui...

- C'est normal que vous ne me reconnaissiez pas. Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions vus, petit frère.

- Shizuku ! C'est toi ?

- Oui. Cela me fait plaisir que vous ayez conservé une partie de moi en souvenir.

- Mais où sommes-nous ? Et tu n'étais pas censée être partie en Angleterre ?

- Je suis revenue car j'ai senti qu'il vous faisait du mal... J'ai vu votre souffrance, je me devais d'agir.

- Shizuku, tu n'as toujours pas...

- Je l'ai à jamais... ce don qui me tue à petit feu. Mais il est utile, au moins pour vous, mon cher frère. »

Ils furent coupés dans leur discussion par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Shizuku Hiwatari se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir à leur invité.

« Entrez donc, nous vous attendions. Il est allongé là-bas. »

Satoshi fut étonné de voir Niwa apparaître dans la pièce, encore plus quand il s'aperçut que l'autre semblait rassuré.

« On m'a dit que tu avais fait un malaise alors je pensais prendre des nouvelles...

- Merci... et pardon de t'avoir inquiété, je vais mieux. »

Shizuku, qui se tenait derrière le garçon, fit un clin d'œil à son demi-frère mais celui-ci n'en comprit pas la raison.

« Je vais vous laisser. Entre amis, on sait toujours quoi se dire.

- Euh excusez-moi, commença à lui demander Daisuké, mais comment saviez-vous que...

- Héhé... C'est comme ça. Je sais tout avant même que la personne concernée ne sache. »

Puis elle quitta la pièce, contente de sa dernière phrase. Satoshi se retrouva seul avec Niwa, sans vraiment savoir comment c'était arrivé.

« Désolé de te faire du souci.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses à chaque fois ? C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser de ne pas m'en apercevoir quand un ami va mal.

- Ah... Et pourquoi tu me considères comme un ami ? Moi je ne cherche qu'à attraper Dark et l'autre qui est en moi veut te tuer... Il y a mieux comme relation amicale.

- Ca ne me gêne pas. Dark et moi sommes deux personnes différentes, tout comme toi et Krad. Ce qui veut dire que ce n'est pas moi que tu veux capturer et ce n'est pas toi qui cherche à me tuer. Donc je ne vois pas ce qui nous empêche d'être amis... »

Le silence s'installa mais Satoshi prit le courage de continuer :

« Il n'y a que deux personnes au monde avec qui je me suis vraiment lié... Parfois, je pense que c'est interdit car par ma faute, elles seront malheureuses. Toi je ne t'attire que des ennuis et elle...

- C'est la fille de tout à l'heure ? Quel lien y a-t-il entre vous ?

- C'est ma demi-sœur, elle est la fille du frère de mon père adoptif. Elle n'avait déjà plus de mère car celle-ci était morte à sa naissance mais en plus, son père avait un cancer et en succomba peu de temps après. A sa mort, mon père adoptif l'a prise en charge. Cependant, il ne l'aimait pas car c'était une incapable, elle semblait nulle en tout. Il n'a jamais su que si elle s'est fait passer pour une ratée, c'était pour faire ma connaissance. Elle savait que notre père chercherait un fils dont il puisse se vanter, contrairement à elle. Et la première fois que je l'ai vue, elle m'a dit qu'elle me protègerait. Depuis, une sorte de lien me raccroche à elle.

- Et pourquoi serait-elle malheureuse ?

- Parce qu'elle a promis de toujours être là... Et pour respecter cela, elle n'a pas une vie libre...

- Mais peut-être que son bonheur, c'est le tien. Sinon elle ne ferait pas tout ça. »

Soudain, un bruit les fit sursauter et ils tournèrent la tête dans sa direction. Il s'agissait de With, qui avait dû suivre Daisuké en cachette. Le garçon sourit, prit le petit animal et se tourna vers Hiwatari.

« Je pense que je vais y aller. Essaye de ne pas faire trop d'efforts dans les prochains jours, je vais demander à ma mère de ne pas envoyer de cartes en lui simulant une grosse fatigue. Et tiens, si jamais tu as un problème, tu peux toujours me joindre sur ce numéro...

- Ok, répondit Hiwatari en lui faisant un magnifique sourire. C'est drôle, on croirait que tu me maternes.

- Euh non, c'est juste que... enfin... ce n'est pas souvent que tu es malade alors je fais de mon mieux pour t'aider... puisque toi, tu l'as souvent fait... »

Et Daisuké s'enfuit le plus vite possible. Il savait qu'il rougissait et ses gènes avaient eu une petite réaction au sourire de l'autre garçon. Il tentait de se remettre sur le chemin du retour, quand Dark commença à se moquer de lui :

« Dis, tu serais pas amoureux de Hiwatari ?

- Arrête ! C'est impossible, en plus je sors avec Riku !

- Alors pourquoi tu rougissais ?

- Je... Il m'a fait penser à une fille, juste un instant... C'est bon maintenant.

- Mouais, mais tu ne rougis pas dès que tu aperçois une fille. Ton excuse n'en est pas vraiment une. Trouve mieux la prochaine fois. »

Quoi qu'il arrive, c'était toujours Dark qui avait le dernier mot. C'était un peu énervant pour Daisuké que le voleur fantôme sache tout de lui mais il pouvait ainsi lui donner des conseils.

« Je t'accorde que pour cette, fois, il m'a paru mignon alors ne t'en fais pas trop Daisuké. On verra comment tu réagiras demain et on avisera.

- Ok... »

OoOoO 

Satoshi n'avait pas compris pourquoi Niwa était si pressé de partir. Il aurait voulu lui dire, à cet instant, pourquoi il le protégeait tant. Mais c'était trop tard. En sentant son cœur qui s'emballait, le garçon se souvint enfin qui il attendait ce fameux jour jusqu'au soir. Cette fois-là aussi, il pensait qu'il aurait pu... Il se sentait si seul. Son père ne faisait que se servir de lui, Krad se battait pour obtenir son corps, Dark le narguait en volant des œuvres juste sous son nez... Il était fatigué et il avait attendu Daisuké car il était le seul auprès duquel il pouvait se reposer.

« Vous aurez d'autres occasions, petit frère. »

Il se tourna vers la porte et aperçut Shizuku.

« Tenez, j'ai préparé ça pour vous.

- Merci, répondit-il en prenant le plat. Mais Shizuku, que veux-tu dire par...

- Vous le savez alors pourquoi me poser la question ? Je sais que vous pensez que vous n'avez pas le droit de le faire, et même, vous semblez vouloir vous persuader qu'il vous détestera lorsque vous lui direz... Mais moi, je connais la réponse. Elle n'est pas négative, alors tentez votre chance quand vous en aurez le courage.

- C'est toujours aussi étrange... Que tu saches tout avant tout le monde... Ca ne t'embête pas parfois ?

- Non, je suis heureuse de ce don, puisqu'il m'a permis de vous rencontrer...

- Mais... c'est triste de vivre en sachant tout... et aussi l'heure de sa mort...

- Ne parlez donc pas si négativement. Allons, reposez-vous maintenant. Vous vous surmenez trop, c'est dangereux. Et vous resterez ici demain aussi. Ce garçon vous apportera vos cours et je m'arrangerai pour que Père ne puisse pas venir ici.

- C'est ta maison ?

- On peut dire ça. Je l'ai achetée il y a une semaine, pour préparer votre arrivée. J'étais heureuse à l'idée de vous revoir. Père ne sait pas mais en Angleterre, je suis devenue une médium très populaire. Là-bas, les gens aiment bien savoir ce qui va leur arriver car sans ça, ils se mettent à stresser et ne s'en sortent plus. J'ai pu récolter beaucoup d'argent que j'ai mis de côté pour aujourd'hui.

- Tout ce que tu fais, c'est à chaque fois en prévision d'un événement en rapport avec moi...

- Je n'en suis pas malheureuse, ne vous torturez pas pour rien. Bon, je vous laisse dormir. Si vous me cherchez, je serai dans la pièce à côté. »

OoOoO 

Satoshi dormit mal cette nuit-là. Il poursuivait Dark, et réussissait à l'attraper mais celui-ci redevenait Niwa au dernier moment, Krad prenait alors le contrôle et tuait le garçon menotté à lui. Quand il se réveilla, l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus était en sueur et sa demi-sœur lui passait un tissu humide sur le front.

« Vous avez de la fièvre, ce n'est rien, je vais m'en occuper.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- 2h45...

- Je t'ai réveillée ?

- Je ne dormais pas, je sentais que cette nuit allait être dure.

- Ne fais pas tout ça pour moi... »

Il se rendormit, sentant quelque chose au-dessus de lui qui le veillait. La fin de la nuit eut une connotation agréable, sans doute grâce à la présence bienveillante de Shizuku.

* * *

Le chapitre 2 est fini ! Si vous avez aimé, détesté ou si vous avez des remarques, des encouragements, des plaintes, des questions ou d'autres choses à formuler, j'adorerais recevoir une petite review ! C'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Merci : ) 


	3. Chapitre 3

Titre : Amour, quand tu nous tiens...

Genre : Slash, yaoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Yukiru Sugisaki. Seules l'histoire et Shizuku Hiwatari sont de moi.

Couples : Satoshi/Daisuké et Dark/Krad (alors je prie aux **homophobes** de partir tout de suite !)

Bases : 8 premiers volumes de DN ANGEL

Résumé : Satoshi a une anémie et doit se reposer donc Daisuké lui apporte ses cours. Dans le même temps, une personne qui le connaît va veiller sur lui et faire en sorte que ses rapports avec Daisuké s'améliorent bien plus...

Rating : M !

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est la 1ère fic que j'ai écrite alors soyez indulgents. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

La journée commençait et Daisuké allait au collège comme à son habitude. Il avait tenté de ne rien laisser paraître de ses inquiétudes devant sa mère car il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Elle aurait voulu absolument savoir ce qui le tracassait et il ne voulait pas avoir à en parler. Il était trop tôt pour avouer une quelconque attirance pour un garçon. Surtout si c'était Hiwatari... Elle l'aurait certainement prié de se reprendre et tout le tralala des mères qui pensent au meilleur amour possible pour leur enfant, et ça il n'en avait pas besoin. Il n'était pas sûr de ressentir vraiment quelque chose cependant il avait peur de la vérité... C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il était content d'avoir Dark avec lui. Au moins, le voleur ne chercherait pas à le sermonner. L'adolescent se sentait apaisé que son ami l'aide quand il avait des problèmes comme celui-là, et sans lui il serait sans doute un peu perdu.

Sur le chemin, toujours en pleine réflexion, Daisuké entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il leva la tête et aperçut la demi-sœur de Hiwatari qui l'attendait, adossée contre un muret. Elle lui sourit avant de prendre la parole :

« Bonjour.

- Ah euh... bonjour.

- Je pense que vous savez pourquoi je vous attendais.

- Vous souhaitez que j'amène les cours à Hiwatari, comme hier je suppose.

- Oui. Vous souvenez-vous de l'adresse ? Il sera content de vous voir. Ah ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je préparerai des gâteaux pour que l'on prenne le thé.

- D'accord, je viendrai. Je souhaite la guérison de Hiwatari donc si ma présence peut l'y aider...

- A plus tard, alors. Merci à vous. »

OoOoO 

Lorsque Daisuké vit Riku au collège, elle lui demanda s'il voulait bien qu'ils rentrent ensemble. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient mais expliqua qu'ils devraient tous deux se rendre chez le malade pour lui apporter les devoirs. Elle ne rechigna pas et trouva même que Daisuké était gentil de se faire tant de soucis pour un ami. C'était un des côtés qu'elle appréciait chez lui. Il brillait d'une telle innocence et sa naïveté lui donnait un côté très mignon, mais c'était sa bienveillance qu'elle préférait.

Dans la journée, Saéhara vint le voir pour lui demander des nouvelles.

« Alors ? Ca ne lui a pas fait du bien mon plat ?

- Si, sûrement, mais je pense qu'il mettra deux ou trois jours pour guérir.

- Le pauvre... Il devrait faire attention au surmenage. Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part si tu lui apportes les cours encore aujourd'hui.

- Ok. »

A la fin des cours, Daisuké attendit Riku devant la salle de classe. Elle expliquait à Risa qu'elle rentrerait plus tard car elle accompagnait l'adolescent chez Hiwatari. Enfin, ils partirent et se dirigèrent vers la maison de la demi-sœur du malade.

« Daisuké, tu es sûr qu'il habite par-là ? Il me semblait qu'avec Saéhara, vous étiez partis dans le sens opposé.

- Oui je sais. Son appartement ne se trouve pas par ici. Mais en ce moment, il est hébergé chez sa demi-sœur. Elle m'a donné l'adresse hier. C'est une grande maison, parfaite pour qu'il soit bien soigné.

- Ah, je comprends mieux. Excuse-moi de t'avoir posé cette question.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Ah, on arrive. »

Daisuké pointa du doigt la grande maison. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant et sonnèrent. La belle jeune fille leur ouvrit et répondit avant que le garçon ne s'explique :

« Bien, j'ai eu raison d'en faire plus, entrez. »

L'adolescente les prévint que Hiwatari dormait, elle les mena donc à la cuisine où ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement les gâteaux autour d'une tasse de thé. Shizuku se présenta à la nouvelle arrivante et lui proposa de monter dans sa chambre pour discuter entre filles. En fait, elle faisait ça surtout pour laisser les deux garçons entre eux. Elle trouvait dommage que son demi-frère soit endormi mais c'était nécessaire pour ce qui allait suivre. Elle eut d'ailleurs un petit rire, et Riku la regarda bizarrement car elle n'en comprenait pas la raison.

Daisuké profita du fait qu'il était seul pour aller dans la pièce où dormait le garçon aux cheveux bleus. En voyant ainsi son visage endormi, il constata la beauté éblouissante de son ami. Sans ses lunettes, les traits fins de Hiwatari ressortaient et il était encore plus mignon avec la sérénité de son sommeil. Et son souffle était si doux à entendre... Sans s'en rendre compte, Daisuké s'était mis à caresser la joue du garçon avec sa main gauche. Le contact était agréable... Il remit alors une mèche de cheveux en place et sourit bêtement. Ensuite, il s'accroupit pour l'observer de plus près, attiré par la splendeur qui se dégageait de ce visage si tranquille... Il arrêta subitement son regard sur les lèvres du bel endormi puis, cédant à une pulsion, il rapprocha son visage du sien et s'apprêtait à... Soudain, il se reprit. Il regarda vivement autour de lui, l'air perdu. Il avait compris ce qu'il avait failli faire. Son cœur battait affreusement la chamade. Il n'en pouvait plus, il sentait qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine d'un moment à l'autre... Et ses gènes n'arrangeaient pas les choses, ils réagissaient à une vitesse incroyable, créant la douleur de la transformation si familière... Daisuké savait qu'il ne devait pas rester ici, il fallait fuir.

OoOoO 

Shizuku était en pleine discussion avec Riku, quand tout d'un coup elle s'arrêta en pleine phrase. Elle eut un sourire et sembla réfléchir deux secondes puis elle fit remarquer à l'autre :

« Il part.

- Qui ça ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

- Votre ami. Il vient de sortir, je crois que vous devriez le rattraper. »

La jeune fille réagit soudainement et se leva d'un bond. Elle murmura un bref au revoir et se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre, descendant aussi vite qu'elle pouvait l'escalier et ouvrit la porte d'entrée d'un coup sec. Elle aperçut le garçon en fuite quelques mètres plus loin et se mit à courir pour le rattraper.

« Daiiisukééé ! Attends-moi !

- Hein ? »

L'appel de Riku calma momentanément les battements de cœur que le garçon sentait dans sa poitrine. Il se retourna et la vit en train de le poursuivre. Il ralentit donc sa course pour ensuite s'arrêter et attendre l'adolescente. Elle le rejoignit et lui demanda, essoufflée :

« Pourquoi es-tu parti si vite ?

- Euh... Je... Je me suis rappelé que ma mère m'avait demandé de rentrer tôt aujourd'hui et...

- Hm... Dans ce cas, tu aurais pu me prévenir, enfin ce n'est pas grave. Viens. »

Daisuké put s'en sortir cette fois mais il savait que Riku finirait par découvrir la vraie raison. Elle n'était pas bête, et l'excuse du garçon aux cheveux rouges n'était pas la meilleure qu'il aurait pu trouver. Ils finirent par rentrer, prenant chacun un chemin différent, et se souhaitèrent une bonne soirée avant de se séparer.

OoOoO 

Daisuké se tortillait dans son lit, la tête entre ses mains. Il réfléchissait... Cela lui faisait mal au crâne de penser autant cependant il devait faire quelque chose... Mais quoi ?

« Daisuké...

- Hm ?

- Tu comptes rester longtemps à te tourner les méninges pour trouver une solution ?

- Aide-moi Dark... Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Tu l'as bien vu nan ?

- Ton attirance soudaine pour le commandant ? Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est gênant. J'ai Riku pour moi tout seul.

- Dark !

- C'est vrai que si tu ne sors plus avec, je pourrai encore moins...

- Je ne peux pas faire ça... Et pour aboutir à quoi ? Deux garçons ensemble ? Encore faudrait-il que ça ne répugne pas Hiwatari...

- Là c'est à toi de voir. C'est une décision qui n'appartient qu'à toi seul. Mais sache que je serai toujours de ton côté Dai...

- Bon, ok dormons, comme tu dis toujours, on verra demain. »

* * *

Voilà, ce chapitre est vraiment court et j'en suis désolée ! Dans le prochain chapitre, les choses commencent à bouger ! Si vous avez aimé, détesté ou si vous avez des remarques, des encouragements, des plaintes, des questions ou d'autres choses à formuler, j'adorerais recevoir une petite review ! C'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Merci : ) 


	4. Chapitre 4

Titre : Amour, quand tu nous tiens...

Genre : Slash, yaoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Yukiru Sugisaki. Seules l'histoire et Shizuku Hiwatari sont de moi.

Couples : Satoshi/Daisuké et Dark/Krad (alors je prie aux **homophobes** de partir tout de suite !)

Bases : 8 premiers volumes de DN ANGEL

Résumé : Satoshi a une anémie et doit se reposer donc Daisuké lui apporte ses cours. Dans le même temps, une personne qui le connaît va veiller sur lui et faire en sorte que ses rapports avec Daisuké s'améliorent bien plus...

Rating : M !

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est la 1ère fic que j'ai écrite alors soyez indulgents. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

Satoshi demanda à sa sœur de le laisser reprendre les cours, il ne voulait pas inquiéter les autres encore plus en restant encore ici aujourd'hui. Après une longue insistance, elle accepta mais à une seule condition : elle le conduirait au collège puis viendrait le chercher. Acceptant cet accord, le garçon aux cheveux bleus put donc partir, accompagné de Shizuku qui lui portait son sac afin de ne pas le fatiguer. Il pensa soudain à la journée d'hier.

« Tu m'as dit que Niwa était venu m'apporter les cours, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, il était avec une charmante jeune fille aussi.

- Ca devait être Riku...

- Mais j'ai découvert quelque chose de positif petit frère. Je pense que vous serez heureux très bientôt.

- Tu parles toujours par énigme... Enfin j'y suis habitué mais parfois...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce que vous attendez arrivera prochainement. J'en suis sûre. »

Même s'il ne comprit pas vraiment le sens de cela, l'adolescent se dit que ce serait bien un peu de joie dans son monde de solitude.

« Tu n'as besoin que de moi, à quoi bon t'encombrer de ces deux personnes ? intervint soudain cette voix dans sa tête qu'il détestait tant.

- Tais-toi Krad, j'ai ma vie, tu as la tienne. Nous sommes deux personnes différentes et je n'ai pas l'intention de t'écouter.

- Pff, et cette médium qui me scelle chaque soir, c'est ridicule. Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps.

- Au moins, tu ne prends pas le contrôle de mon corps et ma fatigue s'en est allée. Ce n'est donc pas inutile.

- Tu profites d'elle, mais il arrivera bien un jour où elle ne sera plus là pour t'aider. Et j'attends ce moment avec grande impatience. »

Ces derniers mots avaient fait comme un frisson dans le dos du jeune garçon. Pour le moment, sa sœur veillait sur lui et c'était sans doute la raison de son bien-être mais après ? S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, Satoshi ne supporterait plus la vie et Krad arriverait à ses fins. Voyant son air inquiet, Shizuku dit simplement :

« C'est bon puisque lui sera là. Je vous ai dit de ne pas vous en faire. Ah, nous arrivons. Je vous souhaite une excellente journée petit frère. »

OoOoO

Daisuké arriva à peu près en même temps que Hiwatari. Il lui semblait bien avoir reconnu sa silhouette de loin avec cette fille qui lui donnait son sac avant de partir. Il sentit un bond dans sa poitrine en repensant à la veille mais ne se défila pas.

« Hiwatari ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Ah... Mieux. Je pense que ma fatigue est partie. Et encore désol...

- C'est bon, pas la peine de le dire à chaque fois.

- Ok... Merci pour les photocopies de tes cours. C'était bien présenté.

- De... De rien. Tu viens ? Les cours vont commencer. »

Satoshi ressentit un peu la gêne qu'avait Niwa à lui parler. Il en vint même à se demander s'il n'avait pas dit des choses dans son sommeil en présence de son ami. Cette perspective l'inquiétait cependant il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était et garda cet air impassible qui lui servait de masque. Peut-être se faisait-il simplement des idées...

Riku, à son arrivée en classe, constata l'atmosphère étrange entre les deux garçons. Elle en voulait à Hiwatari sans en savoir la raison. Elle sentait qu'il faisait quelque chose dans son dos et elle n'appréciait pas ce sentiment... Ce doute venant du fond de son cœur, elle décida de ne pas l'ignorer. Elle redoutait cette sensation glacée qui s'emparait d'elle lorsqu'elle voyait les deux amis se parler. Toujours est-il qu'elle se promit de surveiller l'adolescent car elle trouvait qu'il regardait un peu trop Niwa à son goût. Pourtant, c'était ridicule, que craindre d'un garçon ? Elle s'inquiétait sûrement pour rien... Mais ce sentiment de jalousie ne la lâcha pas de toute la journée.

« Riku ! Riku je te parle !!!

- Hein ? Ah Risa désolée, j'étais... Mince, je l'ai perdu de vue !

- Qui ça ? Niwa ? Tu espionnes ton petit ami maintenant ? Tu es vraiment bizarre...

- Non... Pas lui...

- Qui alors ?

- Je... Enfin, j'étais inquiète, je croyais qu'une autre personne lorgnait dessus... donc...

- Hmm, si tu veux mon avis, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Niwa ne s'intéressera pas à une autre sans t'en parler, il n'est pas si cruel.

- D'accord mais... et si c'était une personne dont il ne pouvait pas parler ?

- Là, tu me poses une colle, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas en parler. Bon, moi je rentre. A tout à l'heure. »

Riku, elle, savait. Une personne dont ne parlerait pas Daisuké... Et si c'était un amour qui se voulait impossible ? Une relation qui ne pourrait aboutir... Un garçon avec un autre...

« Pff, je m'en fais trop... C'est Hiwatari qui semble s'intéresser à Daisuké, pas l'inverse. Et puis, je me fais sûrement des idées. Mais la dernière fois, quand Daisuké a fui... j'avais l'impression que... »

OoOoO

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de cette sangsue. En fait, il le devait surtout à l'autre jumelle mais bon. Il venait de se trouver une cachette et il attendit d'être sûr qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour en sortir. Enfin, il se décida à quitter la petite salle et prit un couloir qui menait vers l'entrée du collège. Il repensa à la filature excessive de la jeune fille à son égard durant toute la journée. Cela lui avait confirmé qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire ? Et si elle en parlait à Daisuké et qu'il se mettait à l'éviter ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il se cogna à quelqu'un. Il en fut étonné car à cette heure, tout le monde devait être parti.

« Excusez-m... »

Satoshi sentit son souffle se couper en plein dans sa phrase. Devant lui se tenait Niwa, qui semblait tout aussi surpris. L'adolescent remarqua soudain que le garçon aux cheveux rouges évitait de croiser son regard. Il sentit alors comme une brûlure dans son cœur, il ne supportait pas l'idée que l'autre s'éloigne... Il prit donc le courage de poser cette question dont il redoutait la réponse :

« Niwa... Est-ce qu'hier... dans mon sommeil, j'aurais dit quelque chose de... gênant ? »

Daisuké évita encore plus de regarder l'autre. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler la veille, il souhaitait oublier ce qu'il avait ressenti. S'apercevant que Hiwatari attendait quelque chose, il répondit en toute sincérité :

- Non ! Je...

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ? le coupa son ami.

- ... »

Daisuké commença à partir en courant. Comment pouvait-il expliquer à Hiwatari ce qu'il ressentait ? Il allait mettre leur amitié en péril s'il le faisait. Il valait mieux l'éviter quelque temps car quoi qu'il fasse, en revoyant son visage et ses lèvres tentatrices, l'adolescent sentait qu'il voulait l'embrasser et ne pouvait pas le supporter. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que l'autre le suive et une course-poursuite s'engagea ainsi dans le collège vide de monde. Ayant un peu d'avance, Daisuké se cacha dans une salle qu'il ferma à clé. Il commença à souffler un peu quand il entendit le déclic de la serrure. C'est vrai que Hiwatari connaissait parfaitement ce système... Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire maintenant ? Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire... Son cœur cessa alors de battre, tiraillé entre la honte et l'envie, lorsqu'il vit entrer celui qu'il cherchait à ne plus voir.

« Pourquoi me fuis-tu ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda le garçon qui s'était placé face à lui.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute... C'est moi qui... »

Niwa n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase et Satoshi se sentit attiré par le regard gêné qu'il lançait. Aucun des deux ne bougeait plus, se scrutant dans le plus grand silence. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus n'arrivait plus à résister à cette envie qui lui nouait les entrailles. Il contemplait l'air perdu qui prônait le visage de son ami, cette gêne qui le rendait encore plus attirant. Il voulait l'embrasser et ce petit air mignon chez l'autre n'arrangeait rien... Son désir devenait chaque seconde plus fort... C'est ainsi que, sans vraiment réfléchir, il le coinça dans l'angle d'un mur et approcha lentement son visage de celui de son camarade. Enfin, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et Satoshi remarqua que le garçon aux cheveux rouges ne le repoussait pas. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, avec un petit goût sucré qui lui apportait un plaisir fou. Il ressentit parfaitement le désir de l'autre à travers ce baiser. Il continua donc en léchant lentement la lèvre inférieure de l'adolescent, montrant qu'il désirait entrer. Le passage s'étant ouvert, sa langue se faufila dans la bouche de son partenaire, qui répondit en la caressant avec la sienne. Ce spectacle dura une éternité pour eux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la porte s'ouvrir dans un fracas épouvantable et voient Riku s'approcher mécontente afin de gifler son rival. La main de la jeune fille fut cependant arrêtée par une autre personne qui venait d'arriver dans le même temps.

* * *

Voilà, ce chapitre est un peu court aussi (même s'il l'est moins que le 3)... Désolée. J'ai décidé de le poster assez tôt pour me faire pardonner ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Alors si vous avez aimé, détesté ou si vous avez des remarques, des encouragements, des plaintes, des questions ou d'autres choses à formuler (voire rien du tout lol), j'aimerais beaucoup recevoir une review ! C'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Merci : ) 


	5. Chapitre 5

Titre : Amour, quand tu nous tiens...

Genre : Slash, yaoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Yukiru Sugisaki. Seules l'histoire et Shizuku Hiwatari sont de moi.

Couples : Satoshi/Daisuké et Dark/Krad (alors je prie aux **homophobes** de partir tout de suite !)

Bases : 8 premiers volumes de DN ANGEL

Résumé : Satoshi a une anémie et doit se reposer donc Daisuké lui apporte ses cours. Dans le même temps, une personne qui le connaît va veiller sur lui et faire en sorte que ses rapports avec Daisuké s'améliorent bien plus...

Rating : M !

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est la 1ère fic que j'ai écrite alors soyez indulgents. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

Daisuké était bouleversé par ce qui s'était passé entre l'adolescent et lui. Il n'arrivait même plus à se rappeler comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Ils s'étaient embrassés ! Mais le plus étonnant maintenant était que devant lui se trouvait Riku, dont la main était fermement retenue par celle de Shizuku. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs un regard mauvais, comme si l'autre fille avait gâché un moment important. Le jeune garçon n'osait même pas bouger devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, trop étonné des évènements qui s'enchaînaient. Hiwatari, quant à lui, avait éloigné son visage du sien et observait lui aussi les deux filles.

« Lâchez-moi, j'ai le droit de...

- Si tu touches à un seul cheveu de mon petit frère, je n'hésiterai pas à transformer ta chair en lambeaux ! Il est absolument déconseillé de m'énerver ! »

Le ton de la lycéenne était bien plus que menaçant. On pouvait sentir qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle disait, et c'était cela qui avait fait peur à Riku. Celle-ci eut un léger tremblement qui caractérisait sa crainte, puis un air contrarié prit place sur son visage. Elle défendit alors le pourquoi de son geste, avec volonté :

« Mais... C'est injuste ! De quel droit embrasse-t-il Daisuké ? Est-ce qu'il a pensé un seul instant à nos sentiments ? Ce qu'il a fait était mal !

- Sache que...

- Shizuku, tais-toi ! intervint le garçon aux cheveux bleus avec autorité. Je suis coupable, je l'admets.

- Non ! rétorqua Daisuké en élevant la voix. Je suis aussi fautif !

- Daisuké ? s'étonna Riku, retenant un hoquet de surprise. Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu veux d...

- Je comptais t'en parler... mais je n'étais pas sûr... »

Riku se rappela les paroles de Risa : il allait lui en parler... Elle s'en était pourtant doutée alors pourquoi cela lui faisait si mal ? Et pourquoi les souvenirs de toutes les sorties qu'ils avaient faites ensemble déboulaient-ils dans sa tête ? C'était insupportable... Daisuké n'avait rien eu à dire, la jeune fille avait tout compris. C'était fini... Ce n'était pourtant pas au jeune garçon qu'elle en voulait, mais à celui qui le lui avait volé. Elle ne le pardonnerait pas à Hiwatari. Elle commença même à se demander s'il n'avait pas simulé sa maladie pour voir plus souvent Daisuké en privé. Celui-ci, fidèle à sa gentillesse, avait dû se laisser piéger dans la toile de cet être diabolique. Et ce jour-là, la veille, quand Daisuké était parti en courant, que s'était-il vraiment passé ?

Satoshi voyait les larmes couler des yeux enragés de l'adolescente. Qu'avait-il fait ? Toutes ces fois où il s'était retenu... et maintenant il avait craqué. Il avait détruit ce couple sans le vouloir. Voilà où l'avait mené son désir... Pourtant l'intervention de Niwa l'avait étonné. Il avait remarqué que celui-ci ne l'avait pas rejeté et n'avait rien nié. Une chance s'offrait donc peut-être à lui. Seulement, en voyant cette fille déçue et désespérée, il se sentit empli de culpabilité. Il ne voulait vraiment pas faire ça, mais une part de lui prenait la situation à son avantage. Il se sentait immonde...

Shizuku laissa partir la fille aux cheveux courts. Elle avait compris que si celle-ci restait plus longtemps, son frère aurait de profonds remords. L'autre ne dit plus un mot et quitta la salle en pleurant. La lycéenne, quant à elle, se tourna vers les deux garçons et attendit la réaction de son demi-frère.

« Shizuku, ne refais jamais ça ! J'avais parfaitement mérité ce qu'elle allait faire, ne te mêle pas ainsi des sentiments des autres...

- C'est mon devoir de veiller à ce qu'il ne vous arrive rien. De plus, vous êtes encore faible alors le moindre choc peut vous rendre votre fièvre.

- Mais là, ça devient vraiment embarrassant... »

OoOoO 

Daisuké avait observé la scène avec attention mais ne trouva pas mot à dire. Il était non seulement honteux de ce qu'il avait fait précédemment, mais la pensée qui ne cessait de ressurgir dans sa tête était la tristesse dans laquelle il avait plongé Riku. Quand il revoyait son visage, cet air si déçu et cette colère, il culpabilisait horriblement... Quel imbécile il était. Et Dark qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début... Enfin, ce n'était pas de sa faute non plus. De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Qu'aurait-il pu faire ? S'il avait parlé à Riku, au moins...

« Niwa ?

- Hein ? »

Tiré de ses réflexions par la voix de Hiwatari, le jeune garçon constata que Shizuku n'était plus dans la salle de classe. Cela l'intrigua et ses lèvres formulèrent instinctivement la question qu'il se posait :

« Où est...

- Je lui ai demandé de nous laisser seuls... Je voulais savoir quels étaient tes vrais sentiments... »

Et voilà... C'était ce que redoutait Daisuké. Avec ce qui s'était passé entre eux, comment pourrait-il nier son attirance pour Hiwatari ? Mais il était perdu. Il ne pouvait pas oublier Riku... C'était comme si deux personnes avaient pris possession de son cœur. Et ça faisait mal... Il ne put cependant pas cacher la vérité à Hiwatari et décida de lui avouer clairement ses sentiments :

« Je... je crois que je suis attiré par toi... que je suis a... amoureux... mais... je ressens encore des sentiments pour Riku... Je ne sais plus trop... »

Satoshi ne sut pas quoi dire après cette révélation. Après toutes ces journées de souffrance à se retenir d'aimer ce garçon, celui-ci lui avouait son amour. Et même si ses sentiments semblaient hésiter entre Riku et lui, Niwa l'avait dit. Il était amoureux ! Pour seule réponse à cette « déclaration », le garçon aux cheveux bleus enlaça l'autre, oubliant un instant son masque impassible. Il était tellement bien, contre lui, le seul qui ait eu vraiment envie de devenir son ami malgré les problèmes qu'il apportait.

« Hiwa...

- Ne dis rien, je t'en prie... »

Daisuké ne se dégagea pas de cette étreinte. Il avait compris que l'attirance qu'avait Hiwatari pour lui ne datait pas d'hier et s'en voulait de l'avoir fait souffrir inconsciemment. Il enlaça alors lui aussi l'adolescent, pour lui montrer qu'il était bien là et que ce n'était pas un rêve. C'est à cet instant qu'il sentit la tête de celui-ci se poser sur son épaule. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges ne comprit la véritable intention de son ami qu'au moment où de douces lèvres embrassèrent sa nuque avec légèreté. En même temps que l'avènement du désir, il ressentit de nouveau cette douleur au cœur, qui précède habituellement chaque transformation en Dark. Daisuké fit donc ce qu'il put pour le retenir, aidé par le voleur fantôme lui-même. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps cependant il ne voulait pas fuir devant le garçon empli de sentiments à ses côtés.

« Niwa ? s'étonna Satoshi, qui sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Tout... tout va bien, je vais faire de mon mieux pour l'empêcher de sortir... »

Satoshi comprit tout de suite que l'autre parlait de Dark. Il se souvint alors que la transformation était due à un sentiment amoureux trop fort, ce qui le rassura quant aux véritables sentiments de Niwa : celui-ci ne mentait pas. Le problème maintenant, c'était qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir le voleur fantôme arriver. Il le détestait tellement ! De son côté, il eut comme un vertige, ce qui normalement n'était pas censé se produire puisque son anémie était soignée et Krad scellé. Les deux raisons pouvant créer un malaise étaient donc logiquement écartées.

« Tu pensais pouvoir me retenir longtemps comme ça ? demanda ironiquement la voix résonnant dans sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- J'attendais seulement le bon moment. Il lui arrive aussi d'être fatiguée. Je vais donc me débarrasser de lui maintenant. Le tour de cette fille viendra après.

- Arrête, ne fais pas ça...

- Je le fais parce que je tiens à toi, maître Satoshi. »

Pour Daisuké, cela n'allait pas mieux. Malgré l'aide de Dark, lutter contre ses gènes n'était pas si facile. La transformation allait se faire d'un moment à l'autre. Il ne pouvait plus la retenir et cela l'inquiétait.

« Dark, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Hiwatari va s'énerver si...

- Je sais bien... Eloigne-toi deux minutes et respire un bon coup. Je ne peux rien te conseiller d'autre. »

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges commença à faire ce que le voleur fantôme lui avait demandé quand soudain, Hiwatari lui prit le bras et hurla :

« Laisse-le sortir ! Vite ! »

Et après ces paroles, l'adolescent se transforma en Krad, hurlant de douleur lorsque les ailes se mirent à sortir de son dos. Son visage commençait à changer tandis que la transformation se faisait également chez l'autre garçon. Puis enfin, les deux opposés eurent le total contrôle du corps dans lequel ils habitaient. L'ange grogna, déçu d'avoir raté une si bonne occasion.

« Pff, mon maître a encore tout gâché.

- Allons, tu n'es pas content de me voir Krad ? demanda Dark d'un ton ironique.

- Je voulais juste éliminer l'autre gêneur ! Ce corps n'est pas assez résistant contre toi pour le moment !

- Alors autant que j'en profite ! »

Ainsi commença la bataille des deux ennemis dans la salle de classe. Ils réduisaient le lieu en morceaux avec leurs puissantes attaques mais Dark possédait encore l'avantage. Il devait s'arranger pour affaiblir Krad le plus possible, ensuite Daisuké s'occuperait du reste. Cela était cependant loin d'être facile car Krad semblait mieux contrôler son corps que la fois dernière. Le voleur fantôme qui, au départ, pensait que cette histoire ne serait pas dure à régler, avait maintenant un tout autre point de vue. Il ne fallait pas que le combat s'éternise ou bien il risquait d'affaiblir l'autre âme en lui.

Malgré les résistances de son maître, Krad ne faiblissait pas. Il n'était pas question qu'il échoue si près du but. Il avait attendu cet instant de faiblesse depuis le début. Il devait absolument tuer ce garçon vers qui se tournaient les pensées de l'âme avec laquelle il cohabitait. Trop concentré sur son combat contre Dark, il ne vit même pas le cercle lumineux se dessiner sur le sol de la salle, signalant sa défaite. En un instant, c'est comme si toute la volonté du garçon aux cheveux bleus dominait son esprit. L'ange se sentit de nouveau enfermé dans la profondeur du corps de son maître, sans pouvoir résister à cette force. Il poussa alors un hurlement de rage envers la fille avant de disparaître.

Shizuku était contente d'elle. Elle avait réussi à renfermer ce monstre dans le corps de son jeune frère avant qu'il ne fasse trop de dégâts. Mais la fatigue la gagna et elle s'évanouit au pas de la porte. Daisuké, quant à lui, reprit le dessus sur Dark et rattrapa Hiwatari qui allait tomber lourdement sur le sol. Après l'avoir soigneusement posé à terre, il eut un vertige et s'évanouit à son tour. Le seul qui resta conscient était celui qu'on avait aidé. Fou de rage contre lui-même, il se frappa la tête trois fois contre le mur et s'assit par terre, en larmes, frustré de ne pas avoir réussi à retenir l'ange.

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre est fini. J'aimerais savoir si l'histoire vous plaît ou si au contraire vous ne l'aimez pas. La moindre remarque est toujours la bienvenue alors si vous pouviez m'envoyer une petite review, j'en serais très heureuse. C'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Merci : ) 


	6. Chapitre 6

Titre : Amour, quand tu nous tiens...

Genre : Slash, yaoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Yukiru Sugisaki. Seules l'histoire et Shizuku Hiwatari sont de moi.

Couples : Satoshi/Daisuké et Dark/Krad (alors je prie aux **homophobes** de partir tout de suite !)

Bases : 8 premiers volumes de DN ANGEL

Résumé : Satoshi a une anémie et doit se reposer donc Daisuké lui apporte ses cours. Dans le même temps, une personne qui le connaît va veiller sur lui et faire en sorte que ses rapports avec Daisuké s'améliorent bien plus...

Rating : M !

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est la 1ère fic que j'ai écrite alors soyez indulgents. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

RAR :

**Cocbys :** Oui, c'est ma 1ère review et du coup, j'en suis d'autant plus touchée ! Merci de continuer à lire mon histoire, j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire ! La voilà : )

**Yuki-chan :** Ce pseudo est celui que j'utilise en temps normal (quand je me suis inscrite, le pseudo était déjà pris ouin) ! Ca me fait vraiment bizarre ! En tout cas, merci d'aimer ma fic et d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire une petite review ! Pour le happy end, c'est un secret héhé ! Mais je te préviens qu'ils vont beaucoup souffrir tout au long de l'histoire ! Allez, je me tais avant d'en dire trop ! Voilà la suite !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 :**

Ce fut seulement au bout de quelques heures que Daisuké se réveilla. Il fut d'ailleurs étonné de découvrir qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il reconnaissait bien la pièce mais ne comprenait ce qu'il y faisait. C'était la chambre où avait dormi Hiwatari pendant sa convalescence. Puis, peu à peu, l'adolescent se rappela ce qui s'était passé, le combat contre Krad et son évanouissement. Il avait donc été ramené ici.

« Ah, tu es réveillé ! Tiens, tu peux boire si tu veux. »

Satoshi entra dans la pièce avec une tasse de thé qu'il tendit à Niwa. Celui-ci la prit sans contester et en but une gorgée. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus vit que son ami jetait un coup d'œil vers le couloir, l'air inquiet, alors il dit simplement :

« Shizuku était fatiguée, elle est allée se reposer.

- Ah... J'espère que ça ira.

- Ca lui a demandé beaucoup d'énergie de le sceller alors qu'il était en action... »

Daisuké ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela. Il sentait que l'ambiance régnant ici était triste et le visage de son camarade reflétait parfaitement la culpabilité. L'adolescent comprit immédiatement à quel point Hiwatari s'en voulait. Il murmura alors :

« Je sais que tu regrettes...

- C'est bien plus que des regrets ! Les deux personnes qui me sont chères sont blessées à cause de mon incomp...

- Ce n'était pas ta faute.

- Avec vous, ce n'est jamais de ma faute... Pourtant, moi, je le sais bien que si j'avais plus de volonté, je pourrais...

- Je pense que tu en as, sinon tu ne serais pas là pour me parler. Krad doit sûrement devenir plus puissant. C'est normal qu'il arrive à prendre le dessus puisque tu es malade. »

Un silence se fit, permettant aux deux amis de se regarder, les yeux dans les yeux, comme s'ils tentaient d'en découvrir plus sur l'autre. Enfin, Satoshi baissa les yeux et poussa un soupir d'abdication en demandant :

« Pourquoi as-tu toujours raison Daisuké ? »

A la simple prononciation de son prénom, le garçon aux cheveux rouges sentit ses joues se teindre et son cœur se mettre à battre follement dans sa poitrine. Il aperçut alors un sourire à moitié moqueur se former sur le visage de Hiwatari et, comme pour le défier, il répondit :

« Sans doute parce que tu fais tout pour avoir tort Satoshi. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans bouger puis sourirent tous les deux. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus s'assit à côté de l'autre et l'embrassa avec douceur. Daisuké caressa joyeusement les cheveux de son camarade et plaça une main derrière son cou, espérant ainsi que leurs lèvres ne se quittent pas trop vite. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et, à cet instant précis, Daisuké sentit le plaisir s'engouffrer en lui. Ils continuèrent de plus belle jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque, puis une des mains de Satoshi vint se glisser sous la chemise du garçon aux cheveux rouges, caressant envieusement le torse de celui-ci. Il eut d'ailleurs une réaction génétique, cependant Dark s'était scellé de lui-même pour ne pas lui attirer d'ennuis. Ainsi, la chemise de Daisuké fut déboutonnée et Satoshi se montra émerveillé par ce qui se cachait dessous. Sans plus attendre, il commença à embrasser l'un des mamelons qui s'offraient à lui, créant ainsi chez son partenaire un halètement qui ne faisait que l'exciter encore plus. Daisuké sentait les lèvres du garçon aux cheveux bleus se poser délicatement sur chaque parcelle de son corps et, pris d'une ivresse sans précédente, il voulut lui aussi enlever la chemise de son partenaire et n'attendit pas son autorisation pour le faire. Pourtant, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Daisuké fut plus que gêné. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé dans une telle position, et encore moins avec un garçon. Prenant conscience de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, le jeune garçon commençait à se demander s'ils n'allaient pas trop loin. Son inquiétude traversa l'esprit de son ami, qui tentait de trouver ses mots :

« Arrêtons-nous là. Je n'aurais pas dû... alors que... »

Satoshi remit sa chemise et partit dans une autre pièce après avoir souhaité rapidement bonne nuit à son camarade. Daisuké avait compris que c'était de sa faute mais d'un côté, il était rassuré. Il n'était pas prêt à ça, pas encore, alors que tout venait à peine de commencer. Il voulut s'endormir, malheureusement l'image du garçon l'embrassant tendrement lui revenait en mémoire à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Dark, quant à lui, se demandait comment cette histoire allait finir car Daisuké semblait peu sûr de lui.

« Dai, ça va ?

- Dis-moi Dark, je ne comprends pas... Je viens tout juste de réaliser mes sentiments pour Hiwatari et déjà je... alors qu'avec Riku, je n'avais... »

Dark soupira dans la tête de son ami, s'étant aperçu des doutes de celui-ci. Il répondit donc d'un ton las :

« C'est sans doute parce que la situation est compliquée...

- Hein ? Que veux-tu dire ? demanda l'adolescent, intrigué.

- Eh bien, Hiwatari et toi êtes des ennemis héréditaires, c'est donc étrange que vous soyez ensemble... et qui plus est, le problème vient surtout de moi et Krad. On peut donc dire que ton subconscient capte le problème et souhaite que la relation soit rapide. M'enfin, je dis ça comme ça, pour chercher une explication.

- Hm... »

OoOoO

Le lendemain, Daisuké se réveilla avec un énorme mal de tête. Il n'avait pas bien dormi, repensant à chaque fois à ce garçon avec qui il n'aurait pas dû être. Il avait pensé à Riku aussi, à la scène qui s'était déroulée avec elle la veille. Comment réagirait-elle en le voyant ce matin ? Sans doute serait-elle énormément déçue... Tout cela le dépassait un peu, l'adolescent ne voulait pas avoir à affronter la tristesse de la jeune fille. Il ne saurait pas lui faire face maintenant, surtout quand il repensait à la soirée d'hier.

Satoshi était prêt à partir, attendant Niwa pour partir au collège. Il se rappelait toujours de ce qui s'était passé la veille, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander si l'autre garçon lui en voulait. Après l'incident, sa sœur l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre et lui avait fait des reproches comme quoi il voulait aller trop vite. L'adolescent était d'accord là-dessus... Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait agi comme ça, il ressentait juste comme l'impression d'un bonheur éphémère. Il avait peur de ce qui allait suivre car la situation était et resterait compliquée tant que Krad serait présent en lui. C'était cette peur de tout perdre qui le poussait tant et il s'en voulait d'être si ridicule.

« Petit frère ?

- Hm ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Satoshi, coupé de ses pensées.

- Partez le premier, votre ami n'est toujours pas prêt. Je l'accompagnerai tout à l'heure.

- D'accord, merci Shizuku. »

Daisuké entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer et la jeune fille rentra dans la chambre quelques secondes après. Il s'adressa à elle, faisant un demi-sourire :

« Merci de votre aide…

- Allons, je comprends, c'est un peu dur. Ah, tenez, un cachet pour votre mal de tête. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos parents, je les avais déjà prévenus hier soir.

- Hein ? Comment savez-v…

- Je sais tout, arrêtez donc de me le faire répéter. Allez, préparez-vous. Ce serait bête d'être en retard, ça l'inquièterait. »

OoOoO

Quand il entra dans la salle de classe, Satoshi sentit un regard haineux le poursuivre. Il se retourna et remarqua Riku, les yeux rougis sans doute par les larmes. A côté d'elle se trouvait Risa, à qui elle avait dû tout expliquer puisqu'elle aussi semblait fâchée contre lui.

« Ca commence bien, se dit-il. Heureusement que Daisuké et moi ne sommes pas arrivés en même… Ah ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi il n'était pas prêt... Il a sûrement pensé à ça... Il aurait pu me le dire… »

Daisuké avait dû courir pour ne pas être en retard. Quand il s'assit, il remarqua l'atmosphère lourde entre les jumelles et Hiwatari. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose cependant, au même moment, le cours commença. Il décida donc d'attendre la pause afin de s'expliquer avec Riku. Mais apparemment tout était contre lui puisque Saéhara vint lui faire son discours habituel concernant le prochain vol de Dark, ce soir à 18h45. C'est là que le garçon eut un déclic. Il n'était pas au courant ! Et ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Qu'allait-il faire ? Sa mère n'annulerait jamais... Il allait encore devoir se battre contre Hiwatari. Il jeta d'ailleurs un œil dans sa direction et vit que l'autre détournait son regard. Il avait dû entendre... Daisuké sentit alors comme une boule glacée qui l'empêchait de respirer au fond de son cœur et une voix légèrement amusée résonna dans sa tête :

« Ca va aller, je ne lui ferai rien à ton commandant adoré.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi, Dark ! Je... Tout ça est bien ironique... Un voleur et celui qui le poursuit s'aiment... Ca ferait rire n'importe qui...

- C'est moi le voleur. C'est toi-même qui disais que je n'étais pas toi et inversement. Daisuké, Hiwatari sait bien que tu ne veux pas faire ça. Ne pense pas qu'il puisse te détester pour ça, ok ?

- Dark... Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? Finalement, pour toi, ce serait plus simple que je pense que Hiwatari et moi ne pouvons pas être ensemble. Ca te laisserait une chance que je ressorte avec Riku.

- Tu disais que tu voulais une cohabitation, ça m'a fait plaisir. Tu es mon ami et ne pas t'aider serait égoïste de ma part, tu ne trouves pas ? Si ton bonheur est avec lui, pourquoi devrais-je te pousser à l'abandonner ?

- Merci Dark... Ca me fait du bien que tu penses ça. »

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges fut alors tiré de sa discussion par quelqu'un.

« Daisuké ! Je te parle ! Tu m'écoutes ?

- Quoi ? Oui, pourquoi ?

- On aurait dit que tu étais dans la lune ! Enfin bon, c'est pas grave. Je suis sûr que je vais faire un scoop d'enfer ce soir. Ca va être génial !

- Oui oui. Ah, tu m'excuses, je dois dire deux mots à Riku.

- Hm, vas-y, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est dans une humeur noire depuis qu'elle est arrivée. »

Daisuké laissa alors Saéhara et s'avança vers la jeune fille, toujours avec sa sœur. Il stressait à l'idée de lui parler mais il se devait de le faire.

« Riku ? Euh... Est-ce que je pourrais te parler à la fin des cours ? C'est... important...

- Bien sûr... Je comprends... Oui... »

Et il retourna à sa place après l'avoir remerciée. Au moins, il pourrait s'expliquer au calme. Cela lui faisait peur mais il était obligé de lui dire. Après tout, c'était elle la première concernée. Mais il savait qu'elle allait être déçue et pensait bien qu'elle ne pourrait lui pardonner. Il avait mal dans son cœur car il aimait encore Riku. Si Hiwatari ne l'avait pas embrassé, sûrement aurait-il rejeté son sentiment pour lui et continué de sortir avec Riku. Mais maintenant, il était trop tard. Il était embarqué dans une toute autre histoire qui le ferait forcément souffrir cependant au fond de lui, il souhaitait que cela finisse bien. Même si cette relation semblait immorale, il voulait qu'on ne les empêche pas d'accéder au bonheur.

Satoshi avait observé l'approche brève de son ami auprès des jumelles Harada. Il savait parfaitement de quoi allait parler Niwa avec la fille aux cheveux courts, et cela ne le rassurait pas. Déjà, elle lui en voudrait encore plus, mais le pire serait que par vengeance elle pourrait le crier sous les toits et ça ne passerait pas inaperçu. Une relation immorale... Tout le monde se forcerait à le séparer de Niwa, soi-disant pour son bien. Il avait peur... Pour le présent, pour l'avenir, pour ce soir aussi... Pourrait-il penser un seul instant à attraper Dark alors qu'il savait parfaitement que cela voulait dire « capturer Daisuké » ? Toutefois il ne pouvait pas se défiler au risque que son père ait des soupçons. Il devait faire le maximum pour garder son masque impassible, pour ne pas se laisser entraver par ses sentiments. De toute façon, Dark s'en sortirait, il réussissait toujours. Il n'y avait pas de raison que ce soir il n'y arrive pas. Oui, aucune raison...

* * *

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre se termine. Si l'histoire vous plaît ou si au contraire vous la détestez (ce qui peut paraître bizarre maintenant puisque si vous êtes là, c'est que vous la lisez toujours), la moindre remarque est toujours la bienvenue ! Alors si vous pouviez m'envoyer une petite review, j'en serais vraiment très heureuse. C'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Merci : ) 


	7. Chapitre 7

Titre : Amour, quand tu nous tiens...

Genre : Slash, yaoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Yukiru Sugisaki. Seules l'histoire et Shizuku Hiwatari sont de moi.

Couples : Satoshi/Daisuké et Dark/Krad (alors je prie aux **homophobes** de partir tout de suite !)

Bases : 8 premiers volumes de DN ANGEL

Résumé : Satoshi a une anémie et doit se reposer donc Daisuké lui apporte ses cours. Dans le même temps, une personne qui le connaît va veiller sur lui et faire en sorte que ses rapports avec Daisuké s'améliorent bien plus...

Rating : M !

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est la 1ère fic que j'ai écrite alors soyez indulgents. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

RAR :

**Cocbys :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu sais, Daisuké et Hiwatari vont souffrir plus que ça (mais je ne vais rien te dévoiler) ! Tu verras dans ce chapitre comment réagira Riku face à tout ça. Moi je ne déteste pas vraiment les jumelles, disons qu'elles me sont indifférentes lol. Bonne lecture : )

**Azalee :** Lol tu ne dois pas aimer Riku toi ! Oui, Daisuké panique et c'est bien normal car il est jeune et il vient à peine de se rendre compte de son amour pour Hiwatari. Il va lui falloir un peu de temps je pense. Lol pour les mecs bourrés d'hormones, je dirai que c'est plus aux alentours de 15-16 ans quand même !

Hm, le Dark/Krad, il va avoir du mal à se placer. C'est une relation très difficile et tu le verras par toi-même tout au long de l'histoire. La seule chose que je peux vraiment te dire, c'est que Dark a souffert à cause de Krad par le passé. Ce couple est donc assez compliqué.

Lol oui, Shizuku, c'est un peu celle qui dirige tout pour aider son cher demi-frère à vivre pleinement son amour. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans elle ? Je me le demande. Enfin sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 :**

Daisuké et Riku s'étaient rendu à l'arrière du lycée. La jeune fille semblait nerveuse de ce qu'allait lui dire son camarade. En fait, elle savait en partie de quoi il allait lui parler mais elle n'arrivait pas à garder son calme. Elle se doutait aussi de ce sur quoi la discussion allait finir. Pourtant, elle tiendrait bon. L'adolescente voulait laisser la chance au jeune garçon de s'exprimer.

« Riku... Je... Concernant ce que tu as vu hier... Depuis quelques jours, j'avais l'impression d'être attiré par... Hiwatari... seulement je ne pouvais pas accepter ce genre de relation. De plus, je... j'ai encore des sentiments pour toi... Je suis un peu perdu et... »

En voyant la difficulté qu'avait Niwa à lui expliquer tout ça et la gêne qu'il ressentait, Riku prit son courage à deux mains et se lança elle aussi.

« Daisuké... Je ne t'en veux pas. Même si j'ai été surprise en vous voyant, voire déçue, je sais bien que tu comptais m'en parler. Seulement tu n'étais pas sûr. Et ce ne sont pas des choses faciles à dire alors je comprends. Mais ne me demande pas de lui pardonner. Moi je ne me serais pas permis de t'embrasser si tu sortais avec Risa, même si j'ai des sentiments à exprimer. Ce n'est pas correct et c'est déloyal ! Je lui en veux beaucoup d'avoir créé cette confusion !

- Riku... Je suis désolé...

- Vas-y, je m'y suis préparé. Et je préfère ça plutôt qu'un amour hypocrite... Je te remercie pour ta sincérité.

- Bien... donc... Je... Je ne peux plus sortir avec toi ! »

Ces mots étaient douloureux, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Pourtant c'était nécessaire. Si Daisuké ne l'avait pas fait, il l'aurait regretté. Riku fut soulagée en quelque sorte. C'était mieux de l'entendre de la bouche du concerné que de le deviner. Elle pleurait mais savait que grâce à lui et le courage dont il avait fait preuve, elle s'en remettrait vite.

OoOoO 

Dans le musée, Satoshi se préparait. Il devait absolument protéger « Le berceau de minuit », même si cela signifiait se battre contre Niwa. Ce devoir venait du fait que son père ne devait avoir aucun doute quant à la relation entre lui et le voleur. Pourtant il n'avait là aucun moyen de capturer Dark sans prendre du même coup l'autre âme qui habitait ce corps. C'est pourquoi il savait déjà que cette soirée serait un échec et il en ressentait une terrible frustration.

Tous les pièges étaient prêts, il ne manquait plus que l'invité. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus souhaitait pourtant qu'il ne vienne pas, bien que cela soit impossible. Et comme il s'y attendait, l'alerte fut donnée à l'heure indiquée par le voleur. D'après ce que l'adolescent entendait, Dark devait encore faire son spectacle dehors mais il ne tarderait sûrement pas. Il attendit donc patiemment, quand enfin, 10 minutes plus tard, il entendit le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

« Oh, tu m'attendais mon CHER commandant ? Tu as trouvé un autre moyen de me séparer de Daisuké ou bien tu vas le capturer avec moi ? demanda Dark sournoisement, connaissant bien la réponse.

- Dark ! cria le garçon aux cheveux rouges dans sa tête. Arrête de le narguer comme ça ! Il est déjà assez énervé.

- Pfff, répondit Hiwatari à la remarque du voleur. Tu te sers de lui comme bouclier. Je sais que je ne pourrai pas t'avoir ce soir, mais autant te gêner un peu, tu ne crois pas ?

- Comme tu veux. On va bien voir si tes pièges sont au point. »

Dark s'avança vers l'autre garçon, attendant de déjouer ses pièges, mais il ne voyait rien arriver. Cela l'étonna et il mit du temps à remarquer que le sol à ses pieds semblait moins solide lors de son dernier pas. Il comprit alors bien vite le problème et sauta pour retomber un peu plus loin, le sol derrière lui s'affalant dans un fracas épouvantable.

« Pas mal mais tu peux faire mieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

A peine l'adolescent aux cheveux violets avait-il dit ça qu'il entendit un sifflement en provenance du plafond et se décala sur la droite pour éviter le filet qui lui tombait dessus. Hiwatari en profita pour se jeter sur lui afin de le menotter, cependant le voleur fantôme ne se laissa pas faire et bloqua les bras frêles de son agresseur. Dark se plaça alors sur le garçon, l'empêchant ainsi de faire un quelconque mouvement. Il continua donc ses remarques avec une pointe d'amusement :

« Et audacieux, comme toujours. Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant dans cette position ? Tu sais, les garçons, c'est pas mon truc mais j'aimerais bien essayer une fois avec ton petit minois. »

Après cette phrase, la voix de Daisuké résonna dans la tête du voleur, fortement et avec colère :

« Dark ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

- Allez Daisuké, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour un tout petit baiser ? Je veux juste voir ce que tu as ressenti.

- Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu aimes Riku nan ? Arrête d'embrasser n'importe qui n'importe quand !

- Tu peux parler toi ! Tu aimes encore Riku à ce que je sache et ça ne t'empêche pas de flirter avec ce type ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'intéresse pas, c'est juste pour voir sa réaction. »

Et malgré les réticences de son âme conjointe, Dark posa ses lèvres contre celles de Hiwatari. Celui-ci, après s'être remis de sa surprise, prit un air dégoûté et tenta de rejeter le baiser qui lui était offert. Le voleur ne le laissait cependant pas faire et resserra sa prise afin de ne pas lui donner la moindre chance de s'échapper. Ressentant une brève douleur lorsque l'autre renforça son étreinte, l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus ouvrit la bouche et libéra une plainte presque muette. Le voleur fantôme en profita pour mettre sa langue dans la bouche de sa victime, qui la mordit sans ménagement et tenta une nouvelle fois de libérer ses bras de celui qui les retenait. Dark eut un rire moqueur en relevant la tête, nullement étonné par la combativité de l'autre. Du sang coulait de sa bouche mais cela l'importait peu, il s'était bien amusé. Regardant le commandant se débattre pour se sortir de là, il eut soudain comme une image de lui par le passé. Il relâcha donc sa prise et se releva rapidement pour se diriger vers le mur où se trouvait le tableau. Après l'avoir pris sans grande difficulté, il se retourna vers l'adolescent toujours à terre et lui dit avec un sourire vicieux :

« Merci, c'était très instructif.

- Toi... Je... »

La haine de Satoshi pour cette personne avait augmenté beaucoup en cette soirée. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir après ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'en était pas question. Sa colère était telle qu'elle lui fit momentanément oublier Daisuké. Krad vit donc là une bonne occasion de prendre le dessus.

« Maître Satoshi, laisse-moi m'en occuper. Tout seul, tu n'y arriveras pas. Si je l'affaiblis, tu pourras facilement le capturer. »

Le jeune garçon n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser le contrôle à ce monstre mais il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de gagner. Voyant que le voleur s'apprêtait à partir avec l'aide de son animal étrange, Satoshi n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus et cria à celui-ci :

« Dark, tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait ! Je ne vais pas te laisser t'en tirer comme ça ! »

Et devant les yeux de Dark, Krad prit possession du corps du commandant. Le voleur fantôme n'avait pas pensé à ça. A force de trop vouloir jouer, il allait leur attirer des ennuis, à lui et Daisuké. Il n'avait pas envisagé l'idée que Hiwatari puisse faire appel à cet être immonde. Et là, le voleur ne se sentait pas l'envie de l'affronter. Il tenta donc de sortir avant que l'ange ne soit en pleine possession de ses moyens, mais l'autre lui attrapa la jambe, l'empêchant ainsi de s'envoler.

« Lâche-moi ! ordonna Dark avec colère, se retournant vers lui. De toute manière tu ne fais pas le poids !

- Pff, contrairement à toi, je me fiche que mon maître soit blessé. Je vais prendre la situation à mon avantage.

- Si tu le tues, tu te condamnes aussi ! Tu n'es pas assez bête pour faire ça ! »

Krad profita de la proximité entre eux pour lancer une baffe à son ennemi, ce qui le sonna légèrement. Il en profita pour tirer Dark et le jeter au milieu de la pièce puis utilisa un sort qui bloqua toute sortie. L'adolescent aux cheveux violets se releva péniblement, ressentant une énorme douleur à son épaule gauche. With, quant à lui, avait été complètement assommé par le choc. Krad était sérieux, il ne comptait pas les laisser partir. Le voleur avait bien un plan mais il préféra d'abord prévenir son ami.

« Daisuké, on va avoir un problème...

- Je sais... Ton épaule, ça va ?

- Plus ou moins. Elle a dû se déboîter. Bon, je vais utiliser une magie assez puissante. J'espère que ça va marcher parce que sinon nous serons trop faibles pour nous défendre.

- Ok je te suis ! »

Dark, puisqu'il avait l'accord de Daisuké, prépara une boule d'énergie violette. L'autre, qui avait deviné ses intentions, en créa une de couleur blanche. Ils lancèrent tous deux leur énergie au même moment, et si celle de Dark n'avait pas été assez puissante pour contrer l'autre, elles auraient explosé lors de l'impact. Evidemment, si cela s'était passé ainsi, le corps des deux ennemis ne l'aurait sûrement pas supporté. Au lieu de ça, la boule violette anéantit l'autre et se dirigea vers l'ange blond. Krad évita cependant l'attaque de justesse. Il se dirigea alors lentement vers l'adolescent à terre, affaibli par l'effort, et répliqua :

« Alors ? C'est tout ce que tu peux faire Dark ? Tu es déjà fatigué ?

- Pff, tu es tout aussi pitoyable, lui fit remarquer celui-ci. Regarde avec quelle difficulté tu marches jusqu'à moi...

- Au moins je suis encore debout.

- Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Tu sais que ton corps ne résistera pas.

- Je n'ai qu'à voler ton énergie. Je suis sûr qu'elle est toujours aussi délicieuse. »

Krad tomba lourdement sur Dark, qui comprit vite son objectif. Il tenta de l'éloigner de lui mais l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres, avait assez de force pour résister. Plus loin, on entendait les policiers qui, alertés par le bruit, essayaient de défoncer la porte. L'ange blond s'en fichait complètement, il ne voyait plus que celui en dessous de lui. Il lui dit alors, d'un ton tendre inhabituel :

« Dark, cela fait tellement longtemps... Tu étais si important pour moi... Si tu ne m'avais pas trahi, nous aurions été si heureux... Et personne n'aurait pu nous battre... N'as-tu jamais pensé à retourner en arrière ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense alors tais-toi. Nous n'avons pas la même façon de voir les choses. Tu es mon opposé, nous ne pourrons jamais nous entendre.

- Allons Dark, tu oublies toutes ces nuits... »

Sur ce, Krad posa ses lèvres sur celles du voleur, aspirant son énergie vitale sans que celui-ci ne puisse se libérer. Dark tenta alors de détourner la tête mais son ennemi pris son cou d'une main pour le plaquer contre le sol sans qu'il ait une quelconque chance de se défaire de ce baiser. L'adolescent aux cheveux violets sentit ses sens s'affaiblir, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de ne pas s'évanouir sous cette forme. Il n'y avait pourtant que deux choix possibles : être capturé par Hiwatari après avoir perdu conscience ou bien livrer Daisuké à Krad en sachant que celui-ci voudra le tuer. Celui où ils avaient le plus de chances de s'en tirer était le deuxième car Hiwatari ne laisserait sûrement pas ce monstre s'en prendre à son ami, mais elle restait risquée.

« Désolé Dai mais tu vas devoir te débrouiller sans moi. Bonne chance.

- Hein, qu'est-ce que tu veux d... »

Daisuké ressentit alors que la conscience de Dark s'était endormie. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était toujours embrassé par Krad, mais celui-ci prenait un air purement dégoûté. L'ange s'éloigna en une seconde de l'adolescent et cria :

« Toi ! Quoi que je fasse, tu es toujours là pour me gêner ! Je vais me débarrasser de toi une bonne fois pour toutes !

- Mais... Je... Dark ! Espèce de lâche ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges était maintenant face à celui qui voulait le tuer. De plus, en volant l'énergie vitale de Dark, Krad avait retrouvé toute sa forme. Daisuké était désavantagé, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir tête à ce monstre surtout avec son épaule trop douloureuse. Sa dernière chance était l'autre âme vivant dans ce corps.

« Hiwatari ! cria-t-il à l'adresse de son ami. Je t'en prie, reprends-toi !

- Sale morveux ! Il m'a laissé de lui-même contrôler son corps, je ne vais pas lui redonner si facilement ! »

Krad se dirigea vers le garçon qui, lui, recula afin de rester le plus loin possible de l'autre. Mais bloqué par un mur, Daisuké ne pouvait désormais plus fuir. L'ange finit par arriver à son niveau et porta sa main à la gorge de ce faible humain qui ne cessait de gâcher ses plans. Il se délectait des quelques efforts de l'adolescent pour respirer, sentant que bientôt, la mort l'emporterait. Cependant, il capta quelques paroles dans tous ces halètements et ne put s'empêcher d'y prêter attention :

« Sa... to... shi... Fais-le... pour moi... »

A ces mots, la conscience du garçon aux cheveux bleus se réveilla d'un coup, et cria aussi fort qu'il le pouvait :

« Krad ! Lâche-le ! Arrête tout de suite !

- Tu m'en vois désolé maître Satoshi mais je ne vais pas rater cette occasion. Il ne m'a que trop dérangé ! répliqua l'ange blond avec colère.

- Soit sûr que je me débarrasserai de toi ! Tu n'as pas encore les pleins pouvoirs sur mon corps ! J'existe encore !

- Mais ne t'aperçois-tu pas que ce garçon t'empêche de capturer ton ennemi ? Tu dois faire abstraction de tes sentiments et avec lui, ça t'est impossible ! Je fais ça pour toi !

- Sale menteur ! Tu sais bien qu'en tuant les personnes auxquelles je tiens, il te sera plus facile de me battre mentalement ! Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire de mal ! rétorqua Satoshi avec une grande détermination. »

Daisuké sentit la main de Krad se desserrer peu à peu de sa gorge. Il tomba à terre, presque inconscient, tandis que devant lui se déroulait un combat entre les deux consciences du corps de Hiwatari. Il aurait voulu voir qui remporterait la victoire, bien qu'il le sache déjà, mais déjà sa vue devenait floue et il s'évanouit.

OoOoO 

Au bout d'un certain temps, l'adolescent entendit une voix qui l'appelait pour le ramener à la réalité.

« Daisuké ! Daisuké réveille-toi !

- Hein ? demanda le concerné, encore à moitié dans les vapes. Qui...

- Daisuké, je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas faire ça... Je...

- Hiwa... Euh Satoshi ?

- Il faut que tu partes vite. Les policiers frappent à la porte depuis tout à l'heure. Quand le sort de Krad a été dissipé, j'ai placé tout ce qui me venait sous la main pour bloquer l'accès à la pièce. »

Daisuké tenta alors de se relever, cependant il avait mal et était encore trop faible. Il était bien trop fatigué pour paniquer alors il dit simplement :

« Je n'arrive pas à bouger... Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

- J'ai une idée mais je voulais que tu sois réveillé pour te la proposer... Ton animal, With, bien qu'il soit blessé, s'est transformé en Dark et est sorti avec le tableau. Je peux réussir à te faire passer pour un fan de Dark qui aurait voulu être là lorsqu'il commettrait son vol. Après, pour expliquer ta blessure, tu t'es retrouvé au milieu du combat et j'ai dû te protéger donc Dark en a profité pour s'enfuir.

- Mais je suis habillé comme lui... Ce n'est pas très crédible.

- Laisse-moi faire, ok ?

- D'accord... »

Sur ce, le garçon aux cheveux bleus poussa les objets qu'il avait déplacés et ouvrit la porte aux policiers.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ?

- Dark est venu. J'ai essayé de l'avoir mais un fan se trouvait là, je ne sais comment. Il a été blessé durant le combat et Dark s'est enfui alors que j'étais à moitié conscient.

- Et où se trouve ce garçon ?

- Il est là-bas. Vous trouverez sûrement que sa tenue ressemble à celle du voleur. Je lui ai moi-même posé la question et il m'a répondu qu'il avait regardé tous les enregistrements de Dark pour en faire une copie identique. Je vais le raccompagner chez lui. Vous, essayez de dénicher le voleur. Il est sorti par une fenêtre et je l'ai perdu de vue.

- Bien commandant ! »

Satoshi retourna près de Daisuké et lui proposa de s'appuyer sur lui pour quitter cet endroit. Ils sortirent donc du musée discrètement et marchèrent lentement dans la rue. Une voiture inaperçue qui attendait plus loin les klaxonna alors. L'adolescent ayant reconnu la personne qui était au volant, poussa un soupir contrarié :

« Shizuku, tu n'as pas encore ton permis... Si jamais nous sommes...

- C'est bon, je sais que l'on ne risque rien. Asseyez-vous, j'ai mis une couverture pour ne pas tacher les sièges. Je vous soignerai tous les deux en rentrant.

- Et With ? s'écria soudainement le garçon aux cheveux rouges. Où est-il ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Apparemment il a senti que je n'étais pas dangereuse et il s'est caché ici. Le tableau est dans le double-fond du coffre, personne ne pourrait le trouver.

- Shizuku... Parfois je me demande de quel côté tu es.

- Ne dites pas ça petit frère. Je sais que c'est ce que vous souhaitiez. Et ne vous en faites pas pour Krad. Je renouvellerai le sceau ce soir. »

La jeune fille démarra enfin la voiture, emmenant les deux garçons loin du tumulte et du danger.

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre est fini. Comme d'habitude, si l'histoire vous plaît ou si au contraire vous la trouvez nulle, la moindre remarque est toujours la bienvenue ! Alors si vous pouviez m'envoyer une petite review, j'en serais vraiment très heureuse. C'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Merci : ) 


	8. Chapitre 8

Titre : Amour, quand tu nous tiens...

Genre : Slash, yaoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Yukiru Sugisaki. Seules l'histoire et Shizuku Hiwatari sont de moi.

Couples : Satoshi/Daisuké et Dark/Krad (alors je prie aux **homophobes** de partir tout de suite !)

Bases : 8 premiers volumes de DN ANGEL

Résumé : Satoshi a une anémie et doit se reposer donc Daisuké lui apporte ses cours. Dans le même temps, une personne qui le connaît va veiller sur lui et faire en sorte que ses rapports avec Daisuké s'améliorent bien plus...

Rating : M !

Note de l'auteur : Coucou ! Je m'excuse de l'arrivée plus que tardive de ce chapitre ! Déjà, mon ordinateur est tombé en panne. Pour le remplacer en attendant la réparation, j'ai eu droit d'utiliser l'ordinateur portable mais ce n'était pas très pratique alors je n'ai pas pu faire grand chose. De plus, j'ai encore eu divers problèmes de santé et trop de travail scolaire. Bref, vous l'aurez attendue mais la suite est enfin là !

Autre note de l'auteur : J'ai appris récemment que les RAR étaient désormais interdites à l'intérieur d'un chapitre. Les auteurs ne peuvent répondre qu'aux gens inscrits sur le site, par mail. Ainsi, une question me vient inévitablement à l'esprit : Et pour les non-inscrits ? Et bien la seule solution que j'entrevois, c'est qu'ils précisent leur adresse, comme ça je pourrai leur fournir une réponse quand même. Pour ceux qui ne le font pas, soit je ferai de courtes RAR en fin de chapitre soit un petit message de remerciement. Voilà, ce sera tout ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 :**

Arrivés chez Shizuku, les deux garçons s'allongèrent sur le lit de la chambre habituelle afin de panser leurs plaies.

« Où es-tu blessé ? demanda Satoshi à l'autre d'un ton inquiet.

- J'ai l'épaule déboîtée et un mal de cou horrible. Mais c'est supportable...

- Ca doit être vraiment douloureux... Moi ce ne sont que des égratignures. Pardonne-moi... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait une telle...

- Si ! le coupa Daisuké avec détermination. C'est à cause de Dark, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'étais pas d'accord... Il fait toujours n'importe quoi pour embêter tout le monde... Je m'excuse donc à sa place !

- Krad n'est pas mieux... Il est obsédé par Dark et ne voit en toi qu'un obstacle... Si je pouvais le faire disparaître...

- Je pense que Krad a aussi de bons côtés, reprit gentiment l'adolescent. La preuve, il s'est énervé parce que je l'ai dérangé pendant qu'il... »

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges s'arrêta soudainement. Son ami n'était pas au courant de ce qui s'était déroulé pendant que Krad avait le contrôle, quand sa conscience était en sommeil. Et il ne savait pas si lui avouer était une bonne idée.

« Daisuké ! s'écria l'autre devant son mutisme. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Ah... Euh... Il...

- Dis-le-moi ! Je veux savoir...

- Eh bien, quand il a embrassé Dark... Celui-ci a justement choisi de me laisser la place et donc...

- Krad t'a embrassé ! finit Satoshi avec une pointe d'énervement.

- Mais ce... ce n'était pas volontaire ! Et ça a duré une seconde ! Je ne...

- Je sais... Mais je leur en veux encore plus, à ces deux-là ! »

Daisuké éprouva un peu de joie à savoir que Hiwatari était jaloux qu'il ait été embrassé par un autre. Cependant, si cela devait se terminer aussi mal à chaque fois, ils n'y survivraient pas longtemps. Que pouvaient-ils faire pour que cette querelle cesse enfin ? Réconcilier les deux ennemis ? Tiré de sa réflexion par un gémissement de With, Daisuké aperçut alors « Le berceau de minuit » posé sur la table de la pièce voisine.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te le laisse, dit le garçon aux cheveux bleus après avoir vu où se portait le regard de son compagnon. De toute façon, ça paraîtrait bizarre si je le rapportais demain au musée. Mon père va encore être déçu, tant pis pour lui.

- Satoshi, tu n'aimes pas ton père adoptif ?

- Non, je pourrais même dire que je le déteste. Il m'a pris sous son aile pour s'attirer la popularité et le mérite de tous ceux qu'il trompe. Les gens pensent qu'il a voulu mettre mon potentiel au grand jour et me donner en même temps l'amour d'une famille avec la fille qu'il avait déjà adoptée. Pourtant il ne se soucie guère de moi. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est que je me fasse connaître en attrapant Dark, même si cela signifiait laisser le monstre en moi gouverner mon corps.

- C'est triste de penser que la seule famille que l'on a ne fait que nous utiliser... Tu dois te sentir bien seul...

- Shizuku est là. Dès que j'ai un problème, elle apparaît d'on ne sait où et fait ce qu'elle peut pour m'aider... Et puis maintenant, je ne suis plus tout seul. »

Satoshi fixait Niwa d'un regard doux. Soudain ses propres mots lui revinrent en mémoire et lui rappelèrent ce rêve qu'il avait fait quelques jours auparavant. Et puis, il était vrai que sa demi-sœur était arrivée peu après.

« C'est normal, je vous ai prévenu de mon arrivée, c'est tout.

- Hein ? »

L'adolescent avait été surpris car il ne s'attendait pas à entendre la voix de sa demi-sœur alors qu'il songeait justement à elle. Et après l'avoir aperçue juste devant la porte ouverte, il répondit en soupirant :

« Shizuku... Essaye d'entrer normalement sans faire peur aux gens s'il te plaît.

- C'est vous qui étiez plongé dans vos souvenirs, je n'ai pas cherché à vous faire peur. Et ne vous étonnez pas, en Angleterre, j'ai appris d'autres formes de mon don. Je peux lire les pensées les plus fortes, influencer les rêves, enfermer l'âme d'un démon et d'autres choses bien pratiques.

- C'est étonnant ! s'écria Daisuké qui cherchait à se mêler à la conversation. Comment arrivez-vous à faire tout ça sans vous affaiblir ?

- Hm, c'est bien là le problème... Je ne peux faire cela qu'un temps. Si j'utilise trop de mon énergie, je risque de ne pas résister et je pourrais en mourir.

- Shizuku, ça je te l'interdis ! rétorqua le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

- Je le sais, petit frère... Je le sais. »

Après cela, l'adolescente demanda à Niwa de ne pas crier, elle allait lui replacer son épaule. Daisuké sursauta, il n'aimait pas cette idée. Shizuku rigola et lui promit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Il lui confia donc son bras et ferma les yeux en serrant fort les dents. Il ressentit la douleur du déplacement et voulut pousser un hurlement mais sa main fut prise par Hiwatari et cela le calma d'un coup. La jeune fille annonça alors :

« Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si dur. Ne faites quand même pas de folie, il est encore fragile. Je vais le bander.

- Ah... Merci.

- Je vais prévenir ta mère que tu restes ici ce soir, ok ? intervint Satoshi en souriant. Je lui expliquerai que le tableau est en sécurité avec toi.

- Elle va peut-être penser que je suis ton otage. Telle que je la connais, elle ne t'imaginerait pas me venir en aide... Je vais l'appeler moi-même.

- Oui tu as raison... »

Daisuké vit que Hiwatari était déçu. Sans doute cherchait-il à se faire apprécier de sa famille. L'adolescent revit alors un peu sa conception de la situation. S'il prenait le téléphone après l'autre pour expliquer la situation à sa mère, elle comprendrait qu'il ne risquait rien ici. Il s'adressa donc à son ami avec résignation :

« Bon vas-y, je la convaincrai après.

- Hein ?

- Je sais que tu veux lui parler alors fais-le. Si elle pense que tout cela est un piège, je lui prouverai le contraire. »

Satoshi sourit pour montrer sa reconnaissance et se dirigea dans la pièce d'à côté pour prendre le téléphone dans ses mains. Puis, il composa le numéro des Niwa et attendit avant qu'une voix féminine ne lui demande :

« Allô ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

- Ah... Etes-vous la mère de Daisuké ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Non, enfin il a quelques blessures. Mais nous allons le soigner et je préfèrerais qu'il dorme ici...

- Vous êtes ce garçon ? Il est hors de question que mon fils reste chez vous ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus ! Laissez-le partir ou je viens le chercher ! Ne me dites pas que la nuit dernière aussi il était...

- Maman ! cria Daisuké qui venait de prendre le combiné en entendant les hurlements hystériques qu'elle poussait. Ne t'énerve pas ! Il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention ! Hiwatari regrette et...

- ... veut te garder ici pour mieux te livrer à la police demain, finit la jeune femme à sa place. Rentre immédiatement.

- S'il avait voulu le faire, je ne serais pas ici maman ! Je n'arrivais même pas à me lever, il aurait pu m'arrêter facilement ! Arrête de toujours le considérer comme un ennemi tout ça parce qu'il appartient à la famille des Hikari !

- Daisuké, c'est comme ça. Vous êtes des ennemis héréditaires et je suis sûre que ce garçon comprend mieux ce que cela veut dire que toi.

- Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, je resterai ici ! Je n'ai pas la force de rentrer de toute façon. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour le tableau, il est avec moi ! Adieu ! »

Et il lui raccrocha au nez. Quelques secondes plus tard, quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait, Daisuké se retourna avec un air à moitié terrifié.

« Elle va me tuer demain... C'est sûr... »

Satoshi fut impressionné par la rébellion de son compagnon. Ca lui avait fait plaisir mais il savait que par sa faute, celui-ci allait avoir des ennuis. Donc, pour lui montrer sa gratitude, l'adolescent le serra dans ses bras et il s'aperçût que Niwa s'était mis à rougir. Shizuku, quant à elle, rigolait dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Satoshi, murmura son ami avec gêne, j'ai encore mal...

- Ah ! Je suis désolé ! »

Satoshi retira alors son emprise. Il rougissait désormais lui aussi mais préféra détourner la tête pour que Niwa ne s'en aperçoive pas. Il revint d'un pas vif dans la chambre, où Shizuku pansa ses quelques contusions et les coupures présentes un peu partout sur son corps. Soudain, la jeune fille s'arrêta dans sa tâche et s'adressa au garçon aux cheveux rouges avec un ton autoritaire :

« Vite, quelqu'un arrive. Cachez-vous avec votre animal et le tableau. Je vais vous montrer un passage que personne ne connaît. »

Effectivement, elle ouvrit une trappe cachée dans un placard de la chambre, qui dévoila un escalier secret. Daisuké descendit rapidement sans chercher à comprendre, With s'accrochant à son dos et piaillant joyeusement. Shizuku referma ensuite la trappe puis le placard et retourna à son occupation : soigner son demi-frère. C'est alors que la sonnette retentit. L'air légèrement apeuré, elle se leva et alla répondre.

Satoshi se tenait près du couloir. Il voulait savoir ce qui inquiétait tant sa demi-sœur mais lorsqu'il vit la personne qui se trouvait sur le palier, c'est lui qui ressentit comme une décharge de peur. Son père adoptif était là, plus mécontent qu'à l'accoutumé, et regardait fixement Shizuku dont le regard s'était abaissé. Puis, la voix grave et coléreuse de l'homme rompit la tranquillité de la maison :

« On m'a dit qu'on t'avait aperçue ce soir près du musée ! Quel étonnement j'ai eu en apprenant que tu n'étais plus en Angleterre mais ici, au Japon !

- Si j'étais au musée... c'était pour attendre Satoshi.

- Il n'a pas besoin de toi pour rentrer chez lui ! Depuis quand l'as-tu recueilli ici ? demanda sévèrement Mr Hiwatari.

- Il était malade et...

- J'ai dit : depuis quand ? »

Satoshi, s'inquiétant pour sa demi-sœur, quitta donc le coin où il était et décida de faire face à son père adoptif. Il prit donc la parole, sans aucun tremblement qui trahirait sa crainte :

« Père, c'est moi qui ai insisté auprès de Shizuku pour demeurer ici. Je me sentais malade et j'ai passé un appel pour l'Angleterre afin qu'elle vienne et me surveille durant quelques jours... au cas où il m'arriverait un problème fâcheux.

- Petit frère ! s'écria l'adolescente d'un ton qui se voulait moralisateur. Ne mentez pas ! Ecoutez Père... J'ai pris cette décision de moi-même. Vous ne pourrez sûrement pas comprendre mais j'ai senti qu'on allait avoir besoin de moi ici...

- Shizuku, je ne veux pas que tu interfères dans le travail de Satoshi. Si tu n'es là que pour l'aider dans sa fatigue, je ne dirai rien. Bon sinon Satoshi, je dois te demander une chose. Pourquoi as-tu laissé partir un adolescent qui pourrait très bien être le 1er suspect en tant que Dark ? demanda l'homme, s'étant visiblement calmé.

- Ca ne peut pas être lui, répondit le garçon avec assurance. Dark est connu comme ayant les cheveux violets et son âge se situe entre 16 et 17 ans. Le garçon que j'ai ramené chez lui a les cheveux rouges et n'a que 14 ans. Il n'a aucun rapport avec Dark. De plus, il est maladroit, ce qui n'est pas pratique pour voler des œuvres aussi vite que lui.

- Très bien. Pour cette fois, je me fie à toi, mais si ce gamin se retrouve de nouveau sur le lieu du vol, je l'arrêterai sans te demander ton avis. »

Sur ce, leur père adoptif partit. Le jeune garçon soupira, Niwa était sauvé pour le moment. Il demanda donc à Shizuku si elle pouvait aller le chercher, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire.

OoOoO

« Qui était-ce ? demanda Daisuké, enlevant les deux ou trois araignées qui avaient élu domicile sur sa tête.

- Notre père, répondit son ami. Par chance, il n'a pas cherché plus loin te concernant. Tu es hors de danger pour l'instant.

- Bon petit frère il est l'heure, intervint Shizuku. Mettez-vous au centre du pentacle là-bas. »

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges tourna la tête dans la direction qu'indiquait la jeune fille. Effectivement, un dessin sur le sol en forme de cercle se trouvait là alors qu'il n'y était pas auparavant. Hiwatari s'avança, accompagné de sa demi-sœur, tandis qu'il les observait avec curiosité. La médium se mit à réciter des formules étranges, et Daisuké sentit alors que quelque chose en lui était touché.

« ... Daisuké...

- Dark ? demanda intérieurement l'adolescent. Tu es là ? Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour t'appeler.

- Ma conscience était en sommeil, les formules que cette fille prononce m'ont réveillé. Elles parviennent jusqu'ici. Elle doit avoir un pouvoir immense...

- Et que fait-elle à Hiwatari ?

- Elle scelle Krad en lui pour lui enlever de la puissance et l'empêcher de nuire à son hôte. Ainsi il ne peut intervenir, à part quand le sceau s'affaiblit. Mais il est dangereux de pratiquer de tels rituels trop rapprochés dans le temps. Elle devrait se ménager et chercher un moyen qui l'aiderait à économiser son énergie. »

Satoshi sortit du pentacle et regarda ses mains. Il serait tranquille un moment, mais cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement comme ça. Il regarda avec une certaine inquiétude Shizuku, qui semblait fatiguée de son effort.

« Bon venez, leur dit-elle en souriant, je vais préparer à manger. Vous devez avoir faim après tout ça. »

Les deux garçons attendirent à la table dans une ambiance bien silencieuse, sans doute à cause de ce qui s'était déroulé. Soudain leur parvint l'odeur des ramens que l'adolescente préparait. Elle les apporta 5 minutes plus tard et sourit en voyant l'air ravi qu'ils avaient. Ils mangèrent et rirent dans cette petite ambiance familiale qui s'était incrustée. Shizuku leur racontait tout ce qu'elle avait fait en Angleterre, notamment la rencontre d'une fille nommée Alice. Celle-ci lui parlait souvent d'un rêve étrange qu'elle avait fait, qui avait commencé par la poursuite d'un lapin blanc avec une montre.

Après le repas, l'adolescente regarda l'horloge : il était 22h42. Elle pria donc les deux garçons d'aller dans la chambre et de revoir leurs cours avant de se coucher. Quant à elle, elle était atteinte d'une grande fatigue et s'éclipsa en s'excusant. Satoshi et Daisuké l'écoutèrent et allèrent dans la chambre qu'elle leur avait réservée.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève. Le suivant promet d'être intéressant héhé. Comme d'habitude, si l'histoire vous plaît ou si au contraire vous la trouvez sans intérêt, la moindre remarque est toujours la bienvenue ! Alors si vous pouviez m'envoyer une petite review, j'en serais vraiment très heureuse. C'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Merci : )

RAR pour ceux dont je n'ai pas l'adresse :

**Obscura :** Contente que ma fic te plaise ! Lol je me suis bien amusée aussi quand j'ai écrit la scène avec tous les baisers, je nageais en plein délire ! Bref, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! A bientôt !


	9. Chapitre 9

Titre : Amour, quand tu nous tiens...

Genre : Slash, yaoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Yukiru Sugisaki. Seules l'histoire et Shizuku Hiwatari sont de moi.

Couples : Satoshi/Daisuké et Dark/Krad (alors je prie aux **homophobes** de partir tout de suite !)

Bases : 8 premiers volumes de DN ANGEL

Résumé : Satoshi a une anémie et doit se reposer donc Daisuké lui apporte ses cours. Dans le même temps, une personne qui le connaît va veiller sur lui et faire en sorte que ses rapports avec Daisuké s'améliorent bien plus...

Rating : M !

Note de l'auteur : Coucou tout le monde ! Et oui, ça faisait longtemps… J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop mais vu les problèmes que j'ai traversés, j'ai mis un peu l'écriture de côté… Enfin, grâce à toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues dernièrement, j'ai eu le courage de m'y remettre ! Et voici donc ce chapitre tant attendu !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 :**

Daisuké mit un temps à comprendre qu'il allait être seul avec l'autre garçon. Ils venaient d'entrer dans la chambre que l'adolescente avait préparée. Elle était simple, avec un petit bureau sur la droite et une armoire à côté du lit qui, lui, était au centre, le papier bleu ciel donnant à la pièce une ambiance paisible. Le seul problème qui se posait alors était qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit et qu'ils étaient deux. Cette constatation ne fit que mettre Daisuké encore plus mal à l'aise, et il ne put se résoudre à regarder son camarade en face à partir de cet instant.

Lorsqu'il eut la même réflexion que son ami, Satoshi prit conscience du plan mijoté par sa sœur. Il se sentait soudain bête de ne pas avoir songé à ça plus tôt. Qu'allaient-ils pouvoir faire ? Niwa allait certainement être trop tendu pour dormir avec lui. Dans ce cas, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Ainsi, le garçon aux cheveux bleus soupira, excédé :

« Elle l'a fait exprès j'en suis sûr. Elle doit bien rigoler là-haut...

- Alors... Comment va-t-on faire ?

- Hm... Si on se serre un peu, on aura la place de dormir, toutefois je ne pense pas que cette perspective te plaise. Donc si tu préfères, je peux aller dormir sur le divan dans le salon.

- Non... tu risquerais d'attraper froid... Ce serait mieux si c'était moi qui...

- Un invité doit être bien reçu. Il est hors de question que tu y ailles.

- Ce qui ne nous laisse que la première solution... Et With ? Où est-ce qu'il est passé ?

- A tous les coups, elle l'a pris avec elle... Elle a tout prévu... Bon, je vais aller prendre une douche et me changer... Ah non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, rajouta-t-il en voyant les joues de son compagnon se teindre. Je... prends toujours une douche le soir... après avoir poursuivi Dark...

- D'acc... D'accord. J'en prendrai une après... »

Quand Satoshi entra dans la salle de bain, il promit de se venger de sa sœur le lendemain. Et dire qu'elle lui avait fait la morale comme quoi il voulait aller trop vite ! Maintenant, à cause d'elle, il n'allait pas pouvoir dormir de la nuit. Et surtout, Niwa avait pensé qu'il... Enfin, ce n'était pas si important. Ce qui le tracassait, c'était que son ami ait peur de lui, de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il fallait qu'il lui prouve qu'il était honnête.

Daisuké était seul dans la chambre. Il ressentait un terrible embarras en envisageant la nuit qui s'annonçait. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il aille sur le divan... mais Hiwatari n'accepterait jamais ça. Le jeune garçon commençait à ressentir un immense stress. Il aurait dû écouter sa mère et rentrer chez lui. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'en voudrait pas à Hiwatari même si l'envie prenait celui-ci de faire certaines choses. Par conséquent, il tenta de se convaincre que tout se passerait bien. Ce fut à cet instant que l'autre arriva, habillé de son pyjama.

« C'est à toi...

- Merci, répondit rapidement Daisuké en se levant. J'y vais. »

C'était Satoshi qui était seul dans la pièce désormais. Il s'était allongé sur le lit, plongé dans ses pensées, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Pourquoi troublait-il à ce point Niwa ? Peut-être celui-ci le trouvait-il trop entreprenant... Etait-ce à cause de la dernière fois que Niwa n'osait plus se retrouver seul avec lui ? Si c'était le cas, l'adolescent s'en voudrait beaucoup. Il aurait tout gâché... Satoshi stoppa brusquement tout raisonnement cohérent quand il sentit son cœur se resserrer, lui faisant goûter à cette douleur à laquelle il s'était habitué.

« Krad, articula-t-il en posant sa main sur son torse. Rendors-toi... Tu ne peux... pas sortir... de toute manière... Shizuku t'a... scellé...

- Je sais, maître Satoshi. Mais cette souffrance, tu la ressens. Je ne compte pas me laisser enfermer sans me défendre. Et ce soir tu ne seras pas en état de t'amuser avec ce gamin stupide.

- Dors ! Je ne veux... pas t'entendre ! Je ne me laisserai... pas faire moi non plus ! Vas-t'en... Arrhh... »

Satoshi avait du mal à respirer. L'étreinte sur son cœur était tellement forte qu'il en avait le souffle coupé. Il ne devait pas succomber à la douleur, seulement il était déjà difficile de ne pas perdre conscience. Comment se faisait-il que Krad ait le pouvoir de faire ça ? C'était la question qu'il se posait, se répétant dans sa tête tel un écho. L'ange était censé être endormi et ne pas être en mesure de le déranger. Alors pourquoi cela n'était-il pas le cas ? Krad avait lui-même dit qu'il n'était pas capable de sortir, ce qui était normal, mais il avait ajouté qu'il gardait la possibilité de faire souffrir son maître. Par quel moyen y arrivait-il ? Le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas. Cela voulait-il dire que la puissance de l'ange augmentait de plus en plus ? Tout à coup, il sentit un choc plus violent et la douleur empira. Cela devenait insupportable. De ce fait, il ne réussit pas à retenir plus longtemps un hurlement, et quelques secondes après il vit Niwa accourir, inquiet, à moitié trempé et vêtu d'une simple serviette.

« Satoshi ! Réponds-moi ! Est-ce que ça va ?

- Il... Je...

- Calme-toi, reprends ton souffle. C'est bon, il faut résister... »

Daisuké tenta quelque chose qu'en temps normal il aurait été gêné de faire. Il pressa le visage de l'adolescent contre son torse, souhaitant lui donner un lieu de refuge pour échapper à celui qui le tourmentait. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

Satoshi fut très étonné de ce geste, mais ne résista nullement. Il se sentait bien et la souffrance s'échappait peu à peu, laissant place à un étrange sentiment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Niwa réussissait toujours à mettre fin à ses ennuis, cependant il l'en remerciait. Après quelques secondes silencieuses, il se dégagea de l'agréable sensation et aperçut alors le corps mi-dénudé de son compagnon, ce qui le surpris.

« Daisuké... Tu...

- Ca va mieux ? Il est parti ? demanda celui-ci en le regardant avec grand sérieux.

- Oui, répondit Satoshi en rougissant. Pardon de t'avoir dérangé pendant...

- Ah c'est vrai ! J'y retourne !

- Attends ! Je... Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne... Reste ici... s'il te plait...

- Mais je dois m'habiller... Ne me dis pas que tu veux que je le fasse ici ?

- Non ! ... »

Daisuké promit de se dépêcher et il ne mentit pas. En 5 minutes, il était enfin prêt à se coucher, habillé d'un pyjama bleu pâle qu'il avait pris précédemment dans l'armoire. Il s'approcha du lit où se trouvait encore son ami, qui ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un poil. Il s'assit à ses côtés et attendit, prenant sa main dans la sienne pour le rassurer.

« Merci... Je suis désolé, murmura le garçon aux cheveux bleus d'un ton faible.

- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de lui Satoshi. Si Krad prend le contrôle, Dark le combattra.

- Je sens qu'il prend des forces... Ce n'est qu'une question de temps... L'un de nous devra...

- Ne le dis pas. Je ne veux pas savoir à quoi tu as pensé à l'instant, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a toujours une solution. Connais-tu l'expression : « A cœur vaillant, rien d'impossible » ? Cela veut dire que si ta volonté ne s'affaiblit pas, tu pourras réussir à faire ce que tu souhaites. Et ça, je suis sûr que tu en es capable. »

A ces mots, Satoshi embrassa son camarade, les larmes coulant de ses yeux bleus. Ne songeant plus qu'à une seule chose, il l'enlaça aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et déclara :

« Je t'aime, Daisuké ! Je t'aime ! »

Daisuké se mit à rougir. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Normalement, il se serait enfui d'embarras. Cependant, ce soir, son ami avait besoin du meilleur soutien possible. L'ange le harcelait, l'affaiblissait pour mieux le vaincre. N'importe qui aurait abandonné, mais pas Hiwatari. Seulement si personne ne le soutenait, cela ne saurait tarder. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges sentait le danger omniprésent. Il resta donc blotti contre son partenaire malgré son bras encore douloureux.

« Daisuké… »

Satoshi embrassa la nuque de son camarade. Celui-ci comprit qu'il se laissait encore emporter. Pourtant, juste pour cette fois, il ne dirait rien même s'il avait peur. Alors, le garçon aux cheveux bleus passa sa main sous le haut que portait Niwa, poussé par une impulsion brutale. Il voulait enlever cet obstacle qui le gênait tant et ce fut sans lui demander qu'il déshabilla son ami. Il vit alors son corps mi-nu, ce qui provoqua en lui une forte excitation. En conséquence, il embrassa les mamelons qui s'offraient à lui, obligeant l'autre à succomber face au plaisir qu'il lui apportait.

Daisuké se laissait faire sans se rendre compte où cela pourrait le mener. Il commençait à ressentir lui aussi ce besoin d'apporter du plaisir à son partenaire. Il décida d'ailleurs de prendre les choses en main et se plaqua sur l'autre garçon, se débarrassant du tissu qui l'empêchait de mettre ses plans à exécution. Ensuite, il passa sa langue avec douceur sur chaque recoin du torse de son compagnon, avant de s'attarder sur son nombril, lui faisant ainsi pousser de petits gémissements. A ce moment, Daisuké sentit Hiwatari l'enlacer, semblant cette fois-ci faire attention à sa blessure. Ainsi collé à lui, il en serait presque devenu fou, mais l'adolescent savait où étaient ses limites et il préféra prévenir son ami.

« Satoshi, je n'irai pas plus loin, ok ?

- Oui, d'accord. Merci Daisuké... »

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus commença à s'endormir dans les bras de son camarade. Il ne craignait pas que Krad puisse intervenir de nouveau cette nuit puisque Niwa le protégeait. En outre, il n'en voulait plus à sa sœur car il savait qu'elle avait fait ça en conséquence de l'intervention de l'ange mauvais. Elle aussi était fatiguée parfois, et dans ces moments-là il semblait qu'elle préférait confier sa tâche à son ami. L'adolescent pria alors pour que jamais il ne leur arrive malheur. Car dans le cas contraire, vu que son attachement pour eux augmentait chaque jour un peu plus, s'il devait les perdre, ce serait la fin de tout... de son existence...

* * *

Et voilà, le chapitre est fini. J'espère que vous êtes satisfaits. Bon, je me dois de vous prévenir que la suite ne viendra pas avant un long moment. Soyez patients ! Et comme d'habitude, si l'histoire vous plaît ou si au contraire vous la trouvez sans intérêt, la moindre remarque est toujours la bienvenue ! Alors si vous pouviez m'envoyer une petite review, j'en serais vraiment très heureuse. C'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Merci : ) 

RAR pour ceux dont je n'ai pas l'adresse :

**Lolo :** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !


	10. Chapitre 10

Titre : Amour, quand tu nous tiens...

Genre : Slash, yaoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Yukiru Sugisaki. Seules l'histoire et Shizuku Hiwatari sont de moi.

Couples : Satoshi/Daisuké et Dark/Krad (alors je prie aux **homophobes** de partir tout de suite !)

Bases : 8 premiers volumes de DN ANGEL

Résumé : Satoshi a une anémie et doit se reposer donc Daisuké lui apporte ses cours. Dans le même temps, une personne qui le connaît va veiller sur lui et faire en sorte que ses rapports avec Daisuké s'améliorent bien plus...

Rating : M !

Note de l'auteur : Je crois que je suis un peu découragée… Enfin, je vais faire de mon mieux. Cependant, je ne peux rien promettre concernant les dates où je posterai mes chapitres. Désolée…

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 :**

Quand Daisuké ouvrit les yeux au petit matin, il fut surpris de voir la tête de Hiwatari face à lui. Se rappelant alors les évènements de la veille, il sourit et observa le magnifique visage endormi, celui qui pour la première fois lui avait donné envie d'embrasser son camarade. Le jeune garçon resta 10 bonnes minutes à l'observer avant de se décider à sortir discrètement du lit, mais il se rendit soudain compte que l'autre le tenait encore dans ses bras. Pour ne pas le réveiller, il resta donc allongé et attendit.

Une demi-heure plus tard le réveil sonna, mettant fin au doux rêve que semblait faire le garçon aux cheveux bleus. Après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, Satoshi remarqua enfin que son compagnon le regardait. Il libéra immédiatement Niwa, sans oser lui demander depuis combien de temps il était réveillé. Puis, il entendit la voix de l'adolescente dans le couloir.

« Vous avez bien dormi tous les deux ?

- Oui Hiwatari-san, répondit Daisuké d'une voix claire. Merci de votre accueil.

- Appelez-moi plutôt Shizuku-san. Cela me ferait plaisir.

- Euh... D'accord Shizuku-san !

- Tu as bien dormi toi aussi ? demanda Satoshi, inquiet pour sa demi-sœur, tout en se dégageant de la couverture.

- Ne vous faites pas de souci, cela m'a enlevé un grand poids que votre ami me remplace. Je devrais d'ailleurs le remercier comme il se doit. Venez donc déjeuner. J'ai préparé un bon repas pour démarrer la journée. »

Les deux garçons se levèrent pour aller dans la cuisine. Là, il y avait tout un buffet installé sur la table. C'était vraiment impressionnant. Les repas du midi avaient également été préparés avec soin et placés dans les boîtes adéquates. Au vu de l'étonnement des deux collégiens, Shizuku sourit et leur expliqua :

« J'ai pu me lever plus tôt pour les préparer puisque j'ai eu l'occasion de me reposer. C'est en quelque sorte ma récompense.

- Merci beaucoup !

- Ah ! Concernant votre petit animal, il est reparti chez vous tout seul ce matin. J'avais laissé la fenêtre entrouverte et il en a profité. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais qu'il est rentré sain et sauf. »

OoOoO

Riku surveillait la porte de la salle de classe, guettant l'arrivée de son ennemi et de Niwa. Comme elle l'avait pensé, ils arrivèrent en même temps. Mais son attention se posa sur le sac du garçon aux cheveux rouges, qui n'était tenu que par une épaule. Elle se demanda d'abord s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau style puis elle pensa à autre chose.

« Daisuké. Tu t'es blessé à l'épaule ?

- Hein ? Comment le sais-tu ?

- Eh bien, tu ne tiens ton sac que d'un côté. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Ah je, commença-t-il à dire sans savoir quoi inventer. Je suis tombé dans l'esc...

- Daisuké !! cria soudain la voix de Saéhara un peu plus loin dans la salle. Il paraît qu'hier, un garçon de ta description a été aperçu sur les lieux du vol de Dark ! Il aurait même été blessé pendant un combat !

- Daisuké... Tu t'es fait ça là-bas ? intervint la jeune fille intriguée.

- Alors c'était vraiment toi ? s'étonna Saéhara, qui s'était rapproché. Je me demande comment tu as réussi à entrer dans le musée avec tous les policiers !

- Ah... euh...

- Tu as vu Dark ? demanda Risa, intéressée. Il n'aurait rien dit sur moi par hasard, dans un moment désespéré ?

- Je... euh...

- Peut-être que Hiwatari est au courant. J'ai entendu dire que son père était le haut commissaire de police.

- Vous n'avez rien à savoir. Tout cela est confidentiel et l'identité de la personne ne sera pas révélée, répondit le garçon aux cheveux bleus de sa voix impassible.

- Pff, c'est pas cool. Enfin je ne pense pas que ce soit toi Daisuké. C'était juste pour t'embêter. Tu es trop maladroit pour réussir à t'infiltrer si facilement dans un endroit surveillé. »

Daisuké était sauvé pour cette fois. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que tout le collège soit au courant. Il expliqua rapidement à Riku qu'il avait raté une marche, avait dévalé l'escalier et s'était déboîté l'épaule sous le choc. Elle ne repéra pas le mensonge car avec lui, ce genre de choses pouvait arriver n'importe quand. Mais après tout ça, il pensa qu'il devrait faire attention à ne pas se retransformer sur les lieux de son vol dorénavant.

« Daisuké... Avec Hiwatari... ce matin...

- Hm oui ?

- C'était un hasard que vous arriviez en même temps ?

- Non... Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis tombé dans l'escalier hier. C'était ici, et Hiwatari m'a trouvé inanimé donc... il m'a ramené chez lui et je me suis fait soigner par sa sœur, qui m'a proposé de rester.

- Vous étiez... dans la même chambre ?

- Hein ? Oui mais... Ah ! Je... Non, ne pense pas que...

- Excuse-moi... Je m'inquiétais pour toi, c'est tout... Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien. J'avais peur qu'il cherche à... Enfin, ce n'est pas grave...

- Merci Riku, ça me fait plaisir que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. »

Pendant les cours, l'ambiance était la même qu'à l'accoutumé mais Satoshi sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son cœur était serré, pas comme quand Krad tentait de le contrôler mais plutôt une mauvaise impression. Et cela ne le quitta pas de la journée. D'ailleurs, Daisuké se rendit vite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Hiwatari ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je sens que quelque chose de mauvais est en train de se former... C'est oppressant...

- ... Tu penses qu'il pourrait arriver malheur à... »

A ces mots, Satoshi eut comme un éclair. Il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi à sa demi-sœur. Peut-être avait-elle fait un malaise dans un endroit surélevé. Ou bien elle avait pu tomber sur des gens louches et...

« Hiwatari, tu trembles ! Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

- Non... Ca va aller... Oui, tout ira bien... »

Il retourna s'asseoir et les cours reprirent. Mais à la fin de la journée, il n'attendit pas Daisuké et partit le plus vite possible en direction de la maison de Shizuku. Après avoir sonné, il attendit, inquiet, au pas de la porte. Quand elle lui ouvrit, il fut soulagé d'un grand poids.

« Petit frère, ne vous avais-je pas dit de ne pas vous en faire ? Cela me met dans l'embarras que vous pensiez plus à moi qu'à ce garçon. Le pauvre a dû se sentir bien mal.

- Je suis désolé. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment...

- Je sais, je comprends. Rentrez donc maintenant. Vous vous expliquerez demain.

- Hein, mais demain, c'est dimanche. Nous n'avons pas...

- Bien sûr. J'ai acheté des tickets pour un nouveau parc d'attraction qui a ouvert il y a de cela deux jours. Nous pourrons y aller tous les trois et...

- Shizuku, tu es formidable !

- Merci. J'ai mis le ticket dans une lettre que j'ai déposé dans leur boîte. Si tout se passe bien, sa mère ne vérifiera pas et il pourra venir sans lui en parler. Sinon, il devra se débrouiller pour la convaincre. »

Satoshi était heureux de savoir qu'il passerait la journée de demain avec sa demi-sœur et Niwa. Il en avait même oublié son intuition. Il avait hâte d'y être et Shizuku fut comblée du bonheur que cela procurait à celui qu'elle voulait tant protéger.

OoOoO

Daisuké rentra chez lui, un peu déprimé car Hiwatari ne l'avait pas attendu pour rentrer mais aussi parce que sa mère allait lui passer un savon. With devait être rentré un peu plus tôt, avec le tableau. Le garçon déjoua tous les pièges, avec le plus grand effort possible. Peut-être qu'ainsi la punition serait moins grave. Cependant, quand il arriva dans le salon, sa mère semblait très mécontente et n'était pas prête de se calmer.

« Bonjour Daisuké. Je pense que tu te souviens d'hier...

- Maman... Je...

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Tu as vu comment tu m'as répondu ? N'as-tu pas honte ?

- Ecoute, il m'a aidé ! Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont tu lui as parlé alors qu'il m'a permis d'échapper à la police ! Il aurait pu s'attirer des ennuis ! J'aimerais que tu comprennes des fois !

- Mais… , commença tristement Emiko, bouleversée par ce ton de révolte si rare de la part de son fils. S'il t'arrivait malheur... Je...

- Je sais maman ! Je suis désolé... Je ferai attention maintenant...

- Bon, d'accord, puisque tu m'as promis... Tiens, quelqu'un a déposé cette lettre. Elle t'est adressée. »

Daisuké se demandait qui avait bien pu lui écrire. Il ouvrit alors précipitamment l'enveloppe et y découvrit un ticket pour un parc d'attraction avec une petite note où il était écrit : « A demain. Je suis sûre qu'il sera content de vous voir. Ne soyez pas en retard surtout. Attendez-nous à la grande horloge pour 10h45. Signé, Shizuku ». Le garçon aux cheveux rouges demanda s'il pouvait y aller, sur quoi sa mère répondit un petit oui grognon en lui faisant promettre d'être prudent. L'adolescent sauta de joie, il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle accepterait si facilement. Cette soirée, le bonheur fut présent comme jamais encore dans la maison des Niwa.

« Daisuké, calme-toi ! Si tu continues, notre mère va avoir des doutes sur tes sentiments !

- Ah oui, merci Dark ! Mais tu te rends compte ? Aller au parc d'attraction avec... Oh, ça me fait penser à Riku...

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Dai. Ca me fait plaisir de te voir de si bonne humeur. J'espère que tout se passera bien demain. Je te soutiens.

- ... Je n'arrête pas de penser que je te dois des excuses. Tiens au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu avais pensé de ton baiser volé à Hiwatari.

- Mouais je me demande ce que tu lui trouves, ils ne sont pas mieux que ceux de Krad.

- Ah là je suis désolé, je trouve que Krad embrasse avec violence tandis que Hiwatari est doux.

- Je le sais bien. Je disais ça pour te taquiner.

- Hm d'ailleurs Dark... Krad, à un moment, il a dit que vous aviez passé des nuits ensemble...

- Ce n'est pas pour les enfants de ton âge. C'était il y a bien longtemps. On peut dire qu'à cette époque, il était le dominant et moi le dominé. Mais je n'ai pas supporté tout cela. J'ai trahi Krad… ou bien d'une certaine manière c'est lui qui m'a trahi. Enfin, ce n'est pas important. Allez, il est temps de nous coucher maintenant.

- Tu as raison... Merci Dark...

- Mais rappelle-toi que le bonheur n'est qu'illusoire », finit le voleur fantôme dans un murmure inaudible.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre se termine. Je ne sais pas s'il vous a plu cependant il était nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. En tout cas, cela me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews ! Alors n'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer, même s'il s'agit d'une critique ! C'est encourageant d'avoir une preuve que quelqu'un lit ce qu'on écrit. Allez, je cesse de vous embêter. Bisous et à bientôt ! 


	11. Chapitre 11

Titre : Amour, quand tu nous tiens...

Genre : Slash, yaoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Yukiru Sugisaki. Seules l'histoire et Shizuku Hiwatari sont de moi.

Couples : Satoshi/Daisuké et Dark/Krad (alors je prie aux **homophobes** de partir tout de suite !)

Bases : 8 premiers volumes de DN ANGEL

Résumé : Satoshi a une anémie et doit se reposer donc Daisuké lui apporte ses cours. Dans le même temps, une personne qui le connaît va veiller sur lui et faire en sorte que ses rapports avec Daisuké s'améliorent bien plus...

Rating : M !

Note de l'auteur : Merci à vous tous de m'avoir encouragée. J'ai traversé pas mal de choses, mais je suis revenue ! Je finirai cette histoire, peu importe le temps qu'il faudra ! J'espère que vous resterez jusqu'au bout ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11 :**

Le soleil se levait sans effort dans un ciel qui ne pouvait qu'annoncer le commencement d'une belle journée. Satoshi était confiant à propos de ce rendez-vous. Après tout, rien ne valait une petite détente. Le seul problème qui troublait son enjouement était la difficulté à choisir la tenue qu'il allait mettre. Depuis un moment déjà, il hésitait entre deux ensembles magnifiques. Il était vrai qu'il trouvait ridicule de s'inquiéter de son style vestimentaire puisque l'on disait toujours que seules les filles s'en souciaient réellement. Mais Niwa ne serait-il pas déçu s'il arrivait vêtu n'importe comment à cette sortie ? Le jeune garçon entendit alors un petit rire provenant de l'entrée de sa chambre. Quand il se retourna, il découvrit Shizuku, déjà prête, qui l'attendait patiemment. Enfin, elle se décida sans plus tarder à montrer du doigt l'ensemble noir avant de dire :

« De toute façon, vous prendrez celui-ci. Autant ne pas vous faire perdre votre temps.

- Ah, merci Shizuku. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'aurais mis sans toi pour le choisir. Ton aide est rapide, simple et efficace. Si tu dis que c'est le bon, je n'ai plus à hésiter. »

OoOoO

Daisuké se réveilla tard, ayant beaucoup angoissé cette nuit-là par rapport à ce rendez-vous. Il fut obligé de se dépêcher de manger et de se préparer en un temps record. Heureusement, il avait pensé à préparer ses affaires la veille. Il avait retrouvé un pantalon noir qu'il n'avait jamais osé mettre auparavant, le trouvant trop serré. Allié d'une chemise blanche, cela donnait un parfait ensemble. Du moins, il l'espérait. Après avoir fini, l'adolescent quitta la maison à toute vitesse. Sa mère n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire au revoir. Elle l'aperçut courir au loin, sans doute pressé de se rendre devant la grande horloge.

« Pfiou, dit-il enfin arrivé. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si loin ! Je suis essoufflé, mais je suis à l'heure !

- Je dirais même que tu es en avance, lui répondit Dark en rigolant. On dirait presque que tu files le grand amour ! Mis à part le fait que ce soit un garçon que tu attends… Enfin, c'est pas si grave finalement.

- Dark ? Tu es triste ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

- Ben... En ce moment, j'ai l'impression que tu regrettes. Si tu veux en parler, je t'écoute...

- C'est juste qu'avec les garçons, j'ai déjà donné. Si tu veux mon avis, les filles sont bien plus gentilles...

- Hein ? »

OoOoO

Satoshi et Shizuku étaient en route. Le garçon stressait un peu mais il était content d'aller au parc d'attraction avec les deux personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus. La véritable crainte qui le poussait à jeter des regards un peu partout était de se retrouver nez à nez avec son père adoptif. Pourtant, un autre danger était proche, plus encore que son père : il s'agissait de Krad. L'ange était fort mécontent d'être ainsi ignoré par son maître et comptait bien prendre sa revanche sur ces pathétiques humains. Il avait imaginé tout un scénario et devait intervenir au bon moment pour que tout marche comme prévu. Ainsi, il aurait déjà l'occasion de se débarrasser d'un des gêneurs. D'ailleurs, l'instant crucial approchait. Satoshi traversait actuellement la route. Sans comprendre la raison première, il sentit dans sa poitrine une incroyable douleur qui le stoppa net.

« Qu'est-ce que...

- Tu m'as oublié, maître Satoshi. Ce n'est pas très gentil.

- Laisse-moi... Idiot... Je vais... me faire écraser...

- Allons, non. Elle va te protéger. Elle s'en rendra compte, elle doit même déjà le savoir puisqu'elle voit tout.

- Toi... Salaud... Ne la mêle pas... à tout... cela... »

Satoshi ne pouvait plus respirer. Il tomba à genoux par terre, tentant sans succès de récupérer son souffle. Il voyait déjà la voiture qui n'avait pas encore réagi. Et devant lui se déroula la scène qu'il redoutait. Shizuku revint sur ses pas en courant, le poussa brusquement sur le côté pour le mettre en sécurité et se prit la voiture de plein fouet. Le conducteur freina, faisant basculer la jeune fille derrière son véhicule. Effrayé, il sortit et s'approcha de l'adolescente pour s'assurer qu'elle était en vie.

« Mince, c'est pas vrai ! Vite, il faut appeler une ambulance ! Que quelqu'un appelle une ambulance !

- Shizu... ku... Je t'en prie... Ne meurs pas... »

Quelques minutes passèrent sans que Satoshi n'ait réussi à rejoindre sa demi-sœur. Elle était trop loin, et la douleur ne cessait pas. Mais le pire était le rire victorieux de l'ange qui résonnait dans sa tête. L'ambulance arriva enfin et deux types transportèrent la jeune fille sur un brancard après lui avoir mis un appareil respiratoire. Un autre regarda l'adolescent à terre et fit remarquer :

« Le garçon semble blessé aussi. Il tient sa main au niveau du cœur. Peut-être a-t-il des problèmes cardiaques ? Emmenons-le également. »

OoOoO

L'heure du rendez-vous était passée. Daisuké était anxieux, on l'aurait averti si cela avait été annulé. Il était arrivé quelque chose, c'était forcé. Et le bruit de l'ambulance qui s'était arrêtée pas très loin d'ici faisait monter en lui ce sentiment d'inquiétude. Il se décida à quitter la grande horloge pour se rendre au lieu où se faisait entendre un immense vacarme.

« Il ne l'a pas vue venir ! Quelle pauvre fille...

- Elle voulait sauver le jeune garçon. C'est un acte bien héroïque.

- Mais à quoi ça pourrait lui servir s'ils meurent tous les deux ? J'ai entendu dire qu'on avait aussi emmené le garçon car il semblait avoir des problèmes de cœur.

- Excusez-moi, coupa Daisuké dans la discussion. Ce garçon, avait-il les cheveux bleus ?

- Effectivement. Tu le connais, petit ?

- ... Dans quel hôpital les a-t-on emmenés ?!

- Euh, le plus proche je pense. Cela ne te semblerait pas logique ? »

Daisuké remercia en vitesse les trois dames, qui se remirent à discuter tranquillement. Il courut jusqu'à l'hôpital, où il demanda essoufflé si on avait amené un collégien et une lycéenne en urgence quelques temps auparavant. On lui répondit que la jeune fille était en train de subir une opération et que le garçon se reposait dans la chambre 192. Quand il arriva devant la porte, l'adolescent hésita cependant à ouvrir. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment. Et si son ami préférait être seul ? En vérité, il redoutait de voir son visage attristé… Mais si en pareil moment il ne l'aidait pas, alors Hiwatari risquait de perdre face à la détermination de Krad. Ce fut cette réflexion qui le poussa à entrer dans la pièce.

Satoshi sortit de ses noires pensées en entendant le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrait. S'attendant à voir un médecin ou une infirmière, il fit mine d'aller bien. Mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut que c'était Niwa à ses côtés, il ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

« Shizuku... Elle...

- Je suis au courant, ne te force pas à parler. J'étais inquiet… Je suis content que tu ailles bien...

- Mais... Je...

- Elle va s'en sortir... Elle n'aurait pas proposé cette sortie dans le cas contraire. Cela devait arriver, je suis persuadé qu'elle ne mourra pas.

- Daisuké... Tout est de ma faute... Je suis tellement faible... »

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges sentit que son partenaire s'en voulait terriblement. Krad avait apparemment touché son point sensible, le rendant si vulnérable. Il devait protéger Hiwatari en l'absence de Shizuku. Sinon, il était presque sûr que l'autre succomberait à l'âme avec laquelle il cohabitait.

« Satoshi, combien de temps restes-tu à l'hôpital ?

- D'après eux, je n'ai rien de grave... Je rentrerai sans doute ce soir... Mais j'ai tellement peur... Il va profiter que je sois seul... J'avais l'habitude avant, mais c'est devenu trop difficile... Pourquoi tout ça arrive à cause de moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça… Le seul fautif, c'est l'autre et non pas toi. Et, euh… si tu veux, je... je peux rester avec toi ce soir...

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce... que tu dis ?

- Shizuku sera sûrement retenue à l'hôpital pendant plusieurs jours... Je pourrais te protéger à sa place... jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne... Maman ne m'en voudra pas... Je lui ai promis de faire attention.

- Daisuké... Tu...

- Bien sûr, je comprendrais que tu refuses. C'est vrai que cette proposition paraît assez bizarre puisque toi et moi...

- Non pas du tout ! Cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir ! Je... Je ne sais pas comment te remercier... Peut-être avait-elle prévu ça aussi...

- Ne pense pas que ta demi-sœur choisit tout ce qui arrive. Comme elle est fatiguée, peut-être a-t-elle du mal à savoir exactement comment se déroulent les évènements... C'est pour cela qu'elle ne peut pas toujours t'aider. Enfin, elle devrait profiter du fait d'être ici pour se reposer un peu.

- On ne sait même pas si elle va...

- Oh, Mr Hiwatari ! intervint un médecin qui venait d'entrer. Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez de la visite. Je viens vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

- Ah, docteur...

- L'opération de votre sœur s'est déroulée avec succès. Votre père a été contacté et il a dit qu'il arriverait bientôt pour la voir. Une dernière chose : Si vous vous sentez mieux, essayez de libérer la chambre aussi vite que possible. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Voici le numéro de la chambre où votre sœur sera placée d'ici une demi-heure à peu près, le temps qu'elle se remette. »

Le médecin tendit un bout de papier avec écrit dessus « chambre 238 ». Satoshi le remercia tandis que l'homme ressortait. Daisuké décida d'attendre devant la pièce le temps qu'il se prépare. Peu après, l'adolescent sortit à son tour, habillé de son ensemble. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges ne put s'empêcher de rougir, surpris par la prestance de son camarade. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et sourit avant de prendre sa main. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la chambre indiquée sur le papier. Quand ils entrèrent, la jeune fille était endormie paisiblement, ne semblant pas se rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus sembla rassuré mais il savait que Krad n'en resterait pas là. D'ailleurs, ce fut à cet instant que la voix sans sa tête se remit à parler :

« Maître Satoshi, tu es intelligent. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire. Si elle est à l'hôpital, personne ne pourra me sceller et quoi que tu fasses, je parviendrai à mes fins.

- Je vais me battre, encore plus qu'avant ! Je vais t'enfermer dans l'oubli, tu ne contrôleras pas mon corps ! Tant que j'ai de la volonté, tu n'es rien qu'une âme perdue dans la profondeur de la mienne !

- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. J'ai hâte de voir mon prochain combat contre Dark. Cette fois, je ne m'arrêterai pas en cours de route.

- Petit frère ? appela une voix qui ramena Satoshi à la réalité.

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? Shizuku ?! Tu dormais à l'instant et...

- C'est bon, je vais bien. Je suis contente que vous n'ayez rien. Et merci à vous, Niwa, d'avoir veillé sur lui. Désolée pour le souci que je vous ai fait à tous les deux. »

Daisuké remarqua que la bonne santé de la jeune fille avait eu un effet positif sur Hiwatari. Il fut rassuré mais pensa tout de même qu'il était nécessaire de le soutenir dans cette mauvaise passe. Soudain, il pensa que plutôt que d'aller dans la maison vide de Shizuku, il pouvait inviter son ami à venir chez lui.

« Satoshi, je pensais… Est-ce que ça te dirait plutôt… euh... de dormir chez moi ? Comme ça... euh... tu... »

Satoshi comprit tout de suite ce que son compagnon tentait de dire. Un sourire lui échappa avant qu'il ne réponde :

« Bien sûr ! Ca me convient parfaitement ! Mais... tes parents...

- Ca ira, je vais m'expliquer avec ma mère. Elle n'oserait pas rendre triste son fils unique. Enfin, j'espère... »

Après avoir dit au revoir à Shizuku, les deux garçons quittèrent l'hôpital. Ils passèrent d'abord prendre les affaires de Satoshi chez lui. Enfin, ils partirent en direction de la maison des Niwa. Arrivé devant, Daisuké soupira deux fois puis sonna.

« Oui ? répondit sa mère à l'interphone.

- Euh... C'est moi... Je suis avec Hiwatari et...

- Il te menace avec un revolver ? Je t'avais prévenu !

- Hein ? Non maman ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça. Il y a eu un accident et...

- Tu es blessé ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui maman ! Laisse-moi finir ! Donc euh... la demi-sœur de Hiwatari, qui l'hébergeait quelque temps, a été gravement blessée. Elle est saine et sauve mais je pensais que pendant qu'elle restait à l'hôpital... on pourrait peut-être... le laisser habiter ici...

- Daisuké... Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? soupira la jeune femme. Il fait partie des Hikari... Qui sait quel sale coup il prépare.

- Maman... Je t'en prie... Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul... C'est un ami et en ce moment, il a besoin de soutien... Comprends-moi...

- Bon, d'accord... C'est bien parce que je te fais confiance... Fais-le entrer.

- Merci maman ! Viens Hiwatari. »

Daisuké avait fait attention à ne pas appeler le garçon par son prénom. Il ne le faisait que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls ou devant Shizuku. Personne ne devait connaître leur relation, et ils étaient amis depuis trop peu de temps pour être aussi intimes. Il espérait que l'autre comprenait son sentiment et dissimulerait aussi l'amour qu'il ressentait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Dark. Hiwatari n'est pas bête, il ne va pas gâcher ses chances de faire connaissance avec ta famille.

- Je sais... J'espère que ce soir... il ne va pas...

- Ahaha, ce serait drôle que notre mère entre au moment où vous vous embrassez !

- Dark ! Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Allez, on y va... »

* * *

Le chapitre se termine déjà. J'espère que vous l'aurez aimé ! N'avez-vous pas hâte de savoir la suite ? Et n'oubliez pas que j'aime toujours autant les reviews, même si je n'y réponds que lors de la publication du nouveau chapitre. Alors continuez d'en envoyer héhéhé ! Ca m'encourage beaucoup ! Bisous, et à la prochaine fois ! 


	12. Chapitre 12

Titre : Amour, quand tu nous tiens...

Genre : Slash, yaoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Yukiru Sugisaki. Seules l'histoire et Shizuku Hiwatari sont de moi.

Couples : Satoshi/Daisuké et Dark/Krad (alors je prie aux **homophobes** de partir tout de suite !)

Bases : 8 premiers volumes de DN ANGEL

Résumé : Satoshi a une anémie et doit se reposer donc Daisuké lui apporte ses cours. Dans le même temps, une personne qui le connaît va veiller sur lui et faire en sorte que ses rapports avec Daisuké s'améliorent bien plus...

Rating : M !

Note de l'auteur : Coucou ! Et oui, cela fait à nouveau bien longtemps depuis le dernier chapitre. Pfff, je devrais être plus sérieuse ! C'est méchant de ma part de vous faire mariner comme ça ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 :**

Daisuké commença par présenter à Satoshi sa famille. En premier lieu sa mère, Emiko, dont le regard semblait près à le tuer au moindre mouvement brusque. Ensuite son père, Kosuké, qui restait calme et paisible malgré l'ambiance électrique qui avait pris place. Et enfin, son grand-père, Daiki, qui faisait mine de lire le journal pour ne pas se mêler à cette confrontation. Les deux garçons comprirent très vite qu'il ne valait mieux pas rester là. Ils se rendirent donc dans la chambre de Daisuké.

« Ne fais pas attention à tout ce qui traîne, pria l'adolescent en rougissant. Je n'avais pas prévu que tu viendrais alors ce n'est pas vraiment rangé… Je vais te faire un peu de place.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda Satoshi, cachant un sourire moqueur. Shizuku adore le rangement alors j'ai pris l'habitude avec elle.

- Non, s'il te plaît, ne m'aide pas ! s'écria Daisuké, encore plus honteux. Je… Je préfère le faire moi-même… »

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges se baissa alors pour ramasser quelques revues qui traînaient, laissant une vue magnifique à son compagnon. Celui-ci sentit à cet instant qu'il perdait peu à peu le contrôle. Son ami était déjà vraiment mignon lorsqu'il se sentait gêné ainsi, si en plus il lui offrait ce genre de vue... Sans plus attendre, Satoshi s'approcha de Niwa et lui prit le bras, le redressant immédiatement. Sans comprendre les raisons qui poussaient l'autre à faire ça, Daisuké tourna la tête pour le lui demander mais il reçut dès lors un baiser des plus tendres. Surpris, il se laissa tout d'abord emporter par l'émotion, lâchant ce qu'il avait ramassé précédemment. Mais lorsque le baiser devint plus érotique, la crainte d'être découvert naquit dans sa tête. Soudain, il se sentit tomber sur le lit. Alors que son pantalon devenait étrangement de plus en plus serré, il tenta de dire :

« Arrê… Hm… Sato… »

Mais sa brève supplication ne sembla pas convaincre son partenaire. Celui-ci avait un regard qui montrait aisément le désir qu'il ressentait. Il avait d'ailleurs entrepris de déboutonner la chemise du garçon aux cheveux rouges. Mais, loin de se laisser faire, Daisuké commença à se débattre. Il ne voulait pas de ça, lui. Cela ne devait pas se faire maintenant, chez lui, après de tels évènements. Etait-ce une manière pour son ami de se consoler de cet accident ? Allait-il reporter sur lui toute la frustration qu'il contenait ? Ne regretterait-il pas ensuite son geste ?

« Je t'en prie Satoshi ! Stop ! »

Cette fois, Daisuké avait réussi à s'exprimer. Heureusement, Hiwatari avait au préalable délaissé sa bouche, trop occupé à lécher son torse en maîtrisant les mouvements de sa victime. Ainsi, le jeune garçon espérait avoir pu se faire comprendre. Cependant, la réaction de son partenaire fut contraire à son souhait. Une main glissa au-delà de la zone qu'ils avaient convenu la dernière fois, cherchant à tâter son intimité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria-t-il, effrayé. Nous avions décidé quelque chose ensemble !

- Tu veux tant que ça que l'on nous entende ? rétorqua l'adolescent, fixant ardemment sa proie.

- Mais tu… »

Satoshi couvrit, une fois de plus, la plainte de son camarade. A partir de ce moment, Daisuké comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à le raisonner. Cette lueur dans ses yeux allait bien plus loin que tout ce qu'il avait vu auparavant. Etait-ce un besoin qu'il devait combler ? Qu'allait-il se passer alors ? Cette chaleur qui montait en lui brûlait petit à petit ses craintes. Même s'il savait qu'il devait être prudent, le garçon aux cheveux rouges se laissait bercer par ce sentiment étrange.

« Tu aimes quand je te touche ici ? demanda sournoisement Satoshi en glissant sa main sur l'avant du pantalon noir de son compagnon.

- Ah… ah… oui… »

Daisuké ne voulait pas répondre à une question si embarrassante mais les mots sortaient tout seuls.

« Aimerais-tu que j'enlève cet obstacle ? continua l'autre, s'attardant sur le bouton qui pourrait le libérer de cet enfermement désagréable.

- Ah… ah… mais…

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui », coupa-t-il sans attendre son consentement.

Impatient, Satoshi s'apprêtait à débarrasser son ami de son pantalon quand une douleur monstrueuse le fit tomber à terre.

« Tu as assez joué pour cette fois ! se moqua Krad, l'air mauvais. Ne crois-tu pas que je t'en ai bien fait profiter ce soir ?

- De quoi tu parles ?! s'exclama l'adolescent par pensée, se tenant fermement la tête.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que tout seul, tu aurais eu le cran de faire ça ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Je suis intervenu dans ton esprit pour te pousser à oublier tes interdits ! Cela a parfaitement marché puisque tu n'as pas respecté le souhait de ton ami ! Ahaha, regarde donc ta faiblesse !

- Tais-toi ! hurla Satoshi à vive voix, frappant son crâne par terre.

- Calme-toi ! répliqua Daisuké, lui donnant une gifle. Reviens à la réalité ! »

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la douleur disparut instantanément. Le jeune garçon vit son camarade remettre sa chemise, l'air gêné. Il se rappela alors ce qu'il était en train de faire avant que cette douleur ne l'atteigne.

« Daisuké ? demanda Emiko en entrant dans la chambre. Il y a un problème ?

- Ce n'est rien, maman. Je rangeais la chambre et j'ai bousculé Hiwatari sans le vouloir. Il s'est cogné la tête par terre et a commencé à hurler alors je l'ai aidé à reprendre conscience de l'endroit où il était. Tout va bien donc tu peux nous laisser.

- Hm… Le repas est bientôt prêt. Je vous appellerai tout à l'heure. »

Quand sa mère sortit de la chambre, Daisuké soupira. Ensuite, il se baissa pour se mettre au niveau de son ami et tâta son front.

« Hm, tu auras peut-être un bleu ou une bosse à ce niveau. Je te mettrai un peu de pommade avant de dormir, d'accord ? Et puis un peu sur la joue aussi… Désolé pour ça.

- Pardonne-moi…

- Pour quelle raison ? Tu as fait quelque chose de mal ?

- J'ai agi bêtement… Je ne t'ai nullement respecté et j'ai failli faire quelque chose contre ta volonté… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux…

- Peu importe puisque cela ne s'est pas produit, répondit calmement le jeune garçon. J'ai bien compris que tu n'étais pas vraiment toi-même. Maintenant, je suppose que Krad y est pour quelque chose. Il souhaite simplement te faire douter de toi. Ne fais pas attention.

- Et si j'avais été jusqu'au bout, prendrais-tu les choses aussi bien ?! s'exclama Satoshi, les yeux humides. Je ne veux pas être pardonné ainsi, pour les erreurs que je commets ! Je…

- Mais il t'a arrêté, non ? Alors, s'il te plait, n'en parlons plus. Je préfère de loin ton sourire à tes larmes. »

L'adolescent n'ajouta rien, trop touché par la dernière phrase de son compagnon. Essuyant les quelques gouttes qui avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues, il se reprit en main. De cette façon, ils continuèrent tous deux à faire du rangement, oubliant la scène qui s'était jouée précédemment.

OoOoO

C'était maintenant l'heure du repas. Toute la famille était assise, Emiko fixant Hiwatari avec prudence. Ce dernier se sentait en outre très mal à l'aise car il voyait bien qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu dans cette demeure. Mais comme le garçon aux cheveux rouges avait déjà fait beaucoup d'efforts pour lui, il n'allait pas abandonner si vite. Il déclara donc aussi aimablement que possible :

« Merci pour le repas.

- ... »

Quoi qu'il dise, il ne recevait aucune réponse. L'ambiance restait toujours aussi lourde, et même Daisuké avait dû s'apercevoir que sa famille n'était guère enchantée que « cet » ami vienne dormir ici. Pourtant, Kosuké, comprenant un peu son fils, essaya de démarrer une conversation :

« Alors... J'ai entendu dire que ton père, le haut commissaire, attendait beaucoup de toi. Cela ne te pèse pas trop à ton âge ?

- Pas vraiment, enfin un peu... Il n'agit que dans son propre intérêt et se fiche de mettre ma vie en danger si cela peut lui amener la popularité. Mais si je ne suis pas ses ordres, je n'aurai plus de famille alors je supporte cette idée.

- Et c'est pour cela que tu es obligé d'attraper Dark ? demanda la jeune femme d'un ton assez agressif.

- Ah... Euh... En partie... Mais Dark vole toutes les œuvres créées par ma famille. Le capturer est la mission qui m'a été confiée afin de protéger nos trésors.

- Les membres de ta famille savaient pertinemment que ces œuvres étaient possédées par l'aura maléfique du cœur des Hommes, et ils t'ont demandé ça ? continuait-elle toujours sur le même ton.

- Maman, Hiwatari n'y est pour rien, intervint durement Daisuké. Bon, on va aller dans ma chambre ! Salut ! »

Il entraîna alors son compagnon le plus loin possible de ses parents. Cette première approche n'était pas superbe mais au moins, ils avaient essayé. Bien qu'il ait été déçu de l'attitude de sa mère, Daisuké comprenait qu'elle ne l'accepte pas facilement. Après tout, c'était normal qu'elle ne puisse pas faire confiance trop rapidement à celui qui cherchait encore à attraper son fils il y a peu.

« Satoshi, tu verras, elle finira par te comprendre. Maman n'est pas agressive normalement, essaya-t-il de le rassurer. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps... pour admettre notre amitié.

- Tu ne comptes pas... lui parler de notre relation ?

- Pas maintenant... Elle deviendrait folle en le découvrant. Je préfère attendre un peu... qu'elle te connaisse mieux.

- D'accord, je comprends... Moi-même je ne peux pas en parler à mon père... alors je ne vais pas te forcer à le faire... »

OoOoO

« Pourquoi notre fils a-t-il amené ce garçon ici ? C'est de la folie ! s'énervait Emiko en frappant d'un coup sec sur la table. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter... Le mieux pour Daisuké serait d'éviter de croiser...

- Tu ne penses pas être un peu dur ? demanda Kosuké, ne se préoccupant pas de l'avoir coupée. Je pense sincèrement qu'ils tentent chacun d'oublier la rivalité entre leurs deux familles. S'il l'avait voulu, ce garçon aurait pu attraper Daisuké dans la vie courante, mais il ne le fera pas car ils sont amis. Quoi que tu puisses dire, Daisuké ne t'écoutera pas. Alors essaye d'être plus gentille, même si tu dois te forcer au début.

- Mais…

- Ne sois pas si têtue et reconnais que tu en fais trop ! continua-t-il en l'observant sévèrement.

- Je… Kosuké... Je devrais m'excuser, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est le mieux à faire. Allez, je sais que tu ne penses pas réellement que Hiwatari est mauvais. »

Emiko soupira et se dirigea vers la chambre de Daisuké, préparant son texte dans sa tête. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la pièce, elle entendit des bruits étranges et imagina tout de suite le pire des scénarios. Elle se précipita alors à l'intérieur, inquiète.

« Daisuké ! Est-ce que...

- Maman ? demanda l'adolescent en enlevant la couverture qui lui était tombée dessus. Attends, je suis à toi dans deux minutes.

- Ton ami... Où...

- Il est allongé sur mon lit, la journée l'a exténué. Tu voulais lui dire quelque chose ?

- Ah... Je tenais à m'excuser... pour tout à l'heure... Tu sais Daisuké, je m'inquiète juste pour toi.

- Je sais maman, merci. Je lui passerai ton message. Ne te fais pas de souci, Hiwatari est plus gentil que tu ne le crois, je t'assure.

- Bien... Alors dors bien. Et n'oublie pas de te lever à l'heure demain.

- Oui maman. »

Daisuké installa la couverture sur un matelas gonflable préparé auparavant puis se coucha dessus. Ce n'était pas aussi confortable que son lit mais il pouvait bien faire un effort cette fois-ci. With vint le rejoindre en quelques secondes pour se blottir entre ses bras. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges regarda un instant son camarade qui dormait profondément sur son lit et sourit. Puis, il ferma les yeux pour se rendre dans le monde des songes.

OoOoO

Daisuké fut réveillé dans la nuit par des hurlements. Quelqu'un se débattait non loin de lui, et il n'eut aucun mal à deviner de qui il s'agissait. Il se leva pour aider Hiwatari à sortir de son cauchemar et la main de l'adolescent l'agrippa, son corps étant pris de violentes convulsions.

« Satoshi, calme-toi ! Tu vas réveiller les parents ! Je suis là...

- Arrrhh... J'ai mal... Krad, arrête ! Je... Je ne veux pas... leur faire du mal...

- Satoshi... Mince, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- ... Shizuku... Daisuké... Faites attention... Guhhrr... »

Les spasmes de son partenaire ne s'arrêtant pas, Daisuké prit une décision et l'embrassa, comme un signe pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas tout seul et que Krad n'avait pas encore gagné. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus se stoppa net, étonné par l'audace de l'autre. Il prit conscience de l'endroit où il était et se leva d'un bond.

« Daisuké... Je...

- Ca va mieux ? Il a l'air de gagner du terrain... Je pourrais demander à mes parents de faire le rituel que pratiquait ta sœur...

- Pourquoi ne fait-il que me tourmenter ? Je n'en peux plus, Daisuké...

- Je suis là, c'est bon. Je l'empêcherai de te faire du mal, promit celui-ci en enlaçant son compagnon.

- Daisuké... Vraiment... Merci... »

Pendant l'autre partie de la nuit, les deux garçons dormirent côte à côte dans le lit de Daisuké. Qu'importe si sa mère les trouvait ainsi le lendemain, au moins Hiwatari était rassuré et seul ça comptait pour le moment. De toute manière, quel mal y avait-il à ce que deux garçons dorment dans le même lit ? Entre amis, cela pouvait se faire. Daisuké tentait de se persuader de cette vérité, alors qu'il s'endormait à nouveau en présence de cet être si fragile.

* * *

En cette fin de chapitre, j'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui me lisent encore. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que vous appréciez la suite ! J'attends vos magnifiques reviews, qui me font toujours chaud au cœur !!! Essayez de préciser votre adresse comme ça vous êtes prévenus quand le nouveau chapitre est posté. Gros bisous à mes plus fidèles lecteurs (et un petit pour les autres nyark) !

RAR pour ceux dont je n'ai pas l'adresse :

**Jy-chan :** Hihi ton enthousiasme me fait plaisir ! Ne deviens pas trop gaga quand même :)

**Lilybulle :** C'est quand je relis ce type de reviews que je me sens coupable de la distance entre mes chapitres. Je te demande mille fois pardon pour l'attente !

**Helyn :** Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pu te prévenir cette fois-ci mais si tu n'écris pas de review sous un nom inscrit ou en insérant ton adresse, je ne peux pas y répondre autrement que dans le chapitre. À la prochaine !

**Shashiin :** Merci pour toutes les reviews que tu as pris la peine d'écrire. Le chapitre 12 aura mis le temps avant d'arriver mais j'espère que l'attente en aura valu la peine.

**Kitasama :** Je ne pense pas que Krad soit si méchant. Il a un but et ne se fixe pas de limite, c'est pour cela qu'il paraît si cruel. Enfin, je finirai bien par dévoiler quelques bons côtés héhé ! J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu.

**Shirogane :** J'aime beaucoup ta review ! Je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à attendre un rapprochement Dark/Krad ! Concernant mon écriture, j'envisage d'être écrivain (je travaille mes propres écrits en dehors de mes fanfics) donc ta remarque m'encourage vraiment ! Je trouve toujours qu'il y a des défauts quand je publie un chapitre, et pourtant je fais tout ce que je peux pour qu'il soit le plus parfait possible !!! Bisous et merci !


	13. Chapitre 13

Titre : Amour, quand tu nous tiens

Titre : Amour, quand tu nous tiens...

Genre : Slash, yaoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Yukiru Sugisaki. Seules l'histoire et Shizuku Hiwatari sont de moi.

Couples : Satoshi/Daisuké et Dark/Krad (alors je prie aux **homophobes** de partir tout de suite !)

Bases : 8 premiers volumes de DN ANGEL

Résumé : Satoshi a une anémie et doit se reposer donc Daisuké lui apporte ses cours. Dans le même temps, une personne qui le connaît va veiller sur lui et faire en sorte que ses rapports avec Daisuké s'améliorent bien plus...

Rating : M !

Note de l'auteur : Je suis de retour ! Comment ça un peu tard ? Ben excusez-moi, beaucoup de soucis sur les bras… Je vais faire de mon mieux pour mes chers lecteurs ! Et vos reviews m'encouragent toujours !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 :**

Le réveil ne s'arrêtait pas de sonner. Daisuké cherchait à l'atteindre, les yeux fermés, mais il semblait y avoir un obstacle entre lui et l'objet. Il cligna donc des paupières pour s'habituer et ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir ce qui le gênait tant… Ainsi, il eut un gros plan sur le visage endormi de Hiwatari. Son cœur s'emballa soudainement et il sursauta de surprise, ce qui eut pour conséquence de réveiller l'autre.

« Hm ? Daisuké ?

- Sa... Satoshi. Héhé, désolé de t'avoir réveillé. J'étais étonné de te voir si proche.

- Je dormais à moitié, répondit le garçon aux cheveux bleus en éteignant le réveil.

- Tu... Tu as bien dormi après ?

- Hm ? Oui, ton torse était très confortable, je dois l'avouer.

- Ah ah... Content d'avoir pu t'aider... Tu te sens d'attaque pour aller en cours ? Je te trouve assez pâle. Sinon, je pourrais demander à ma mère... tu sais, pour ce que j'ai proposé cette nuit...

- Je pense que ça ira, je ne veux pas attirer d'ennuis à ta famille. Je vais me débrouiller. Au fait... tu voudras bien m'accompagner à l'hôpital après les cours ? J'aimerais savoir si Shizuku se remet bien.

- Bien sûr ! Je m'inquiète également... »

Les deux garçons se préparèrent, et Emiko leur donna un bentô à chacun pour le repas du midi. Elle s'efforçait de se montrer sympathique envers Satoshi et ce dernier le remarqua. Il la remercia poliment pour le repas et partit avec l'autre adolescent.

« Daisuké, penses-tu que ce soit prudent d'aller au collège ensemble ?

- Hmm, je ne vois pas le mal. Il y a juste les jumelles Harada qui y prêteront attention, enfin j'espère... Tu préfères que j'arrive après toi ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça... Je croyais que tu voulais tout faire pour ne pas attirer le moindre soupçon alors...

- Ça ne me gêne pas. J'ai réalisé cette nuit que le plus important n'était pas de garder les apparences mais de faire en sorte que tu te sentes bien ! déclara Daisuké en souriant.

- Ah... Merci », répondit le garçon aux cheveux bleus, le rouge aux joues.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au collège. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la salle de classe, Satoshi commença à se sentir mal mais il s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître. Il avait conscience que le sceau s'était affaibli et que Krad avait gagné en puissance, surtout par le fait que Daisuké soit près de lui…

« Hiwatari ? Ca va ? demanda soudain la voix de Saéhara, qui attendait que le garçon entre dans la salle.

- Oui... Oui... Désolé, j'ai eu... un vertige.

- Tu devrais faire attention, ça peut être dangereux si tu travailles trop. Si tu sens que ça ne va pas, va à l'infirmerie.

- Je sais, merci du conseil... »

Daisuké n'avait pas remarqué que son ami s'était arrêté au pas de la porte. Quand il l'entendit parler à Saéhara, il comprit vite que le vertige dont il était question avait été causé par l'ange maléfique.

« Il n'en a plus pour longtemps...

- De qui parles-tu Dark ?

- Tu le sais très bien. Il se laisse consumer par la conscience de Krad. À ce train-là, il va vite perdre le contrôle… Sa propre conscience s'endormira sans chance de réveil. Krad est en mesure de gagner après ce qu'il est arrivé à sa demi-sœur.

- Et nous ne pouvons pas l'aider ? Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ?

- Rester auprès de lui... Mais cela est dangereux car il ne pourra bientôt plus contrôler les sorties de Krad...

- Toi, tu me protègeras de lui ! rétorqua le jeune garçon, déterminé. Et moi je m'occupe de Satoshi. Je compte sur toi Dark. Tu es bien le seul qui puisse m'aider.

- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le laisserai pas t'anéantir. »

OoOoO

Satoshi réussit à tenir le coup pendant toute l'après-midi. Rendre visite à sa sœur devenait de plus en plus urgent. À peine la sonnerie du dernier cours avait-elle retenti qu'il se précipita à la porte, suivi de près par Daisuké. Les deux garçons savaient que le temps leur était compté, et ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter pour les préjugés que pourrait créer leur synchronisation.

« Satoshi, tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Il ne cherche pas à sortir pour le moment... J'ai l'impression qu'il me déchire de l'intérieur…. Ce n'est pas très plaisant... J'espère que Shizuku pourra faire quelque chose.

- Moi aussi... Tu vas de plus en plus mal... »

Arrivés dans l'hôpital, ils calmèrent leur marche et frappèrent à la porte n°238. La voix de la jeune fille leur répondit d'entrer. Quand ils ouvrirent, ils la virent mieux que la veille mais des cernes se lisaient encore sur son visage.

« Shizuku, comment te sens-tu ?

- Ça peut aller... J'ai eu du mal à dormir cette nuit, un esprit m'a tourmentée. Mais ce n'est rien de grave.

- Euh... Mlle Shizuku... Satoshi n'est pas...

- Je le sais... Malheureusement, je suis en position de faiblesse… je ne peux rien tenter maintenant. Petit frère, je vous prie de résister. Ne vous laissez pas entraîner par le côté noir qui est en vous. La seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est vous aider moralement, le temps que mes pouvoirs se renouvellent...

- Je comprends... Je vais faire de mon mieux... Excuse-moi pour tout ça... »

Les deux adolescents ne restèrent guère longtemps. Ils devaient rentrer de bonne heure car sinon la mère de Daisuké piquerait une crise. Elle trouvait risqué que son fils soit seul avec l'autre lorsque le soleil commençait à se coucher.

OoOoO

Après un repas d'une meilleure ambiance que celui de la veille, Satoshi décida de se coucher tôt car la fatigue le gagnait. Krad ne cessait de le harceler dans sa tête et jouait avec ses nerfs.

« Maître Satoshi, je détruirai tous tes rêves, car tu n'as besoin que de moi. Tant que je serai là, tu ne seras jamais seul.

- J'en ai marre de tes mensonges. Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu ne cherches qu'à me faire souffrir ! Quel est ton vrai but ? Pourquoi tu as tant besoin de mon corps ?

- Je veux récupérer Dark. Au départ, je voulais me venger, mais plus j'y pense et plus je veux qu'il revienne vers moi. Et toi maître Satoshi, tu peux me servir bien plus que tu ne le penses.

- Tu sais que si tu élimines Daisuké, tu détruiras Dark aussi ! Et je sais à quel point tu veux te débarrasser de lui ! Ton histoire ne marche pas !

- Je t'ai dit que ça s'était fait petit à petit. Mes plans ont été modifiés. Je dirais même que ce maître ailé est intéressant. Il a une forte volonté et arrive à te la donner. Sans doute a-t-il été influencé par le caractère de Dark...

- Quoi que tu veuilles faire, je t'en empêcherai !

- Oh mais tu n'en auras pas le pouvoir. La volonté n'est pas tout, il y a la force mentale. Et la mienne est plus ancienne et plus puissante que la tienne. Je gagnerai avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte. »

Le lendemain, Satoshi se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Il allait plus mal que la veille, et cela l'énervait. À peine était-il arrivé en cours qu'il sentait le sommeil le gagner. La situation ne pouvait pas durer ainsi. Peut-être devrait-il finalement accepter l'aide de la famille Niwa ? Il allait y réfléchir, quand il serait reposé...

Riku remarqua le mauvais état du garçon aux cheveux bleus durant la journée. Il semblait transpirer alors qu'il ne faisait pas spécialement chaud. Et elle aurait presque parié qu'il avait des sortes de transes, pendant lesquelles il n'entendait plus ce que les autres disaient. La jeune fille n'eut aucun mal à distinguer l'inquiétude croissante de Niwa pour son camarade. Cela l'irritait un peu de s'en apercevoir, et elle ne put se retenir d'aller voir discrètement l'adolescent lors de la pause.

« Eh ! Si tu ne te sens pas bien, rentre chez toi. Daisuké va finir par se faire remarquer. Tu ne vois pas comme il te regarde ?

- Laisse-moi... Ce n'est pas que je me sente mal mais... argh...

- Bon, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie… Tu commences à m'inquiéter aussi... Allez, lève-toi ! »

Satoshi fut presque tiré de force par la collégienne. Il constata qu'elle lui en voulait moins qu'avant et cela le rassura quelque peu. Il accepta de se faire traîner à l'infirmerie car il était conscient que s'il restait en cours, il ne tiendrait pas le coup.

« Voilà, repose-toi un moment et si tu ne te sens pas mieux, va chez le médecin. Je ne veux pas que tu nuises à la concentration de Daisuké en cours. De toute façon, je parie qu'il va venir te voir tout à l'heure… m'enfin...

- Ca te fait mal...

- Hein ? De quoi parles-tu ?

- De voir qu'il me regarde. Ca te blesse, non ?

- C'est normal, je suis encore attachée à lui ! Bon, je retourne en cours. Salut ! »

Riku sortit de l'infirmerie, un peu frustrée. Oui, elle souffrait, mais elle n'allait pas embêter Daisuké avec ses histoires. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'est que Hiwatari attire moins l'attention du garçon qu'elle aimait. C'était de la jalousie, purement et simplement. Le pire était qu'elle savait qu'elle n'y changerait rien. Si leurs sentiments étaient réciproques, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'empêcher ces deux-là de subir le regard de l'un ou de l'autre. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se cogna à quelqu'un et commença à s'excuser.

« Je suis vraiment désol...

- Ça va Riku ? demanda l'autre jumelle. Je me faisais du souci pour toi... Oh... Tu me sembles si triste, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- C'est bon, ça va passer... Il n'y a que toi pour remarquer ce genre de détails. Risa... Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr, je t'écoute.

- Si Dark aimait une autre personne en plus de toi et que ce sentiment était réciproque, que ferais-tu ?

- Je me battrais bien sûr ! répliqua sa sœur, d'une voix décidée. Rien n'est perdu tant que la personne que tu aimes ressent encore des sentiments envers toi. Il faut juste que tu arrives à lui faire oublier l'autre et le tour est joué !

- Oh Risa, ça me soulage de t'entendre dire ça. J'aimerais être comme toi.

- Tu as aussi cette partie de moi en toi, nous ne sommes pas jumelles pour rien. Bonne chance Riku. »

L'adolescente remercia intérieurement sa sœur et elles repartirent toutes deux en cours. Riku prévint le garçon aux cheveux rouges que son ami se reposait et qu'il valait mieux attendre pour aller le voir. Elle vit les heures passer, et quand enfin les cours se terminèrent, elle se demanda si elle devait aller voir Hiwatari pour lui déclarer la guerre. Après une longue réflexion, elle se décida et pria sa sœur de rentrer avant elle.

OoOoO

Daisuké s'était rendu à l'infirmerie dès la sonnerie de fin des cours. Hiwatari n'ayant personne pour s'occuper de sa santé, il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui. Il était donc forcément encore là-bas. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges avait été prévenu par Dark que Krad augmentait son influence. Il était donc persuadé que son compagnon allait mal. Il ouvrit la porte, ne s'attendant pas à ce qui allait suivre...

« Oh non ! s'exclama le collégien en le découvrant en pleine convulsion. Pas maintenant, pas ici ! Satoshi, reprends-toi ! On est au lycée, tu ne peux pas le laisser prendre le dessus dans cet endroit.

- Ahhh... Je sais... Ça me brûle... Heureusement que l'infirmière est en congé aujourd'hui... Elle aurait sûrement averti l'hôpital... Merde... je crois que je ne vais pas tenir cette fois...

- Si ! Un peu de courage ! Je vais t'emmener à la maison et maman te fera le rituel pour l'enfermer. Tout se passera bi...

- Va-t'en ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a prévu mais... je sais qu'il s'en prendra à toi ! Si tu n'es pas ici, je tiendrai ! Daisuké... »

Hésitant, Daisuké décida quand même de suivre les ordres de son partenaire. Cependant, il se sentit immobilisé d'un coup alors qu'il allait atteindre la porte. Il jeta un regard derrière lui et tomba sur le regard de l'ange, dans le corps mi-transformé du garçon. Celui-ci hurlait de douleur, ses ailes sortant péniblement de son corps. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges ne pouvait plus rien faire, Krad allait sortir. Soudain, la peur le prit. Il ne devait pas se retrouver face à lui. Alors qu'il allait laisser Dark prendre le contrôle, il entendit le grincement de la porte, avec Riku qui demanda timidement en entrant :

« Euh... Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu crier et... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?! s'écria-t-elle en voyant l'ange aux ailes blanches.

- Riku ! hurla Daisuké avec inquiétude. Sors d'ici ! Vite !

- Allons, ne demande pas à notre invitée de partir si rapidement. Merci de votre visite ma chère. Vous arrivez au bon moment. »

Krad était finalement complètement apparu devant eux. Il regardait la jeune fille comme une chose précieuse car elle allait l'aider à mettre à jour son plan. Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, Daisuké réussit à bouger assez pour s'interposer et cria :

« Laisse-la tranquille, elle n'a rien à voir avec ça !

- Hmm, répondit l'ange en faisant mine de réfléchir. Et que me proposes-tu en échange de sa liberté ?

- Hein ? » demanda l'adolescent, étonné par la réaction de l'ange.

La situation devenait compliquée pour Daisuké. Il était là, face à celui qui cherchait à le tuer. Mais s'il fuyait, Riku serait prise pour cible et ça, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Après avoir constaté les faits, Daisuké ne vit qu'une alternative.

« Je ferai ce que tu voudras...

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Krad, satisfait. Voilà une offre bien généreuse... donc autant en profiter. Je veux que tu laisses l'autre là où il est et qu'il ne sorte sous aucun prétexte, quoi que je te fasse. C'est d'accord ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges allait acquiescer quand une voix résonna dans sa tête d'un ton élevé :

« Daisuké ! Je peux m'en charger ! Je protègerai Riku, je te le promets ! N'écoute pas ce monstre ! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire ?

- Dark, c'est trop dangereux... Je ne peux pas mettre Riku en danger à cause de notre différent avec Krad... S'il te plaît, comprends-moi...

- Je sais Daisuké mais...

- Ça ira, je t'assure. »

L'adolescent fixa l'ange d'un air résolu et annonça :

« Fais-la sortir et je respecterai ce que j'ai dit.

- Daisuké, je...

- Riku, tu auras tout oublié de cela en rentrant chez toi. N'y fais pas attention. À demain.

- Bien ! intervint Krad, heureux de cette réponse. Je ferai en sorte que tu respectes ta part du marché. »

L'ange se posta devant la jeune fille et agita une plume blanche qui la plongea dans le sommeil. Ensuite, l'adolescente se releva comme une somnambule et rentra chez elle, inconsciente de son geste. Krad se tourna alors vers Daisuké, à qui il tendit une bague et lui dit d'un sourire vainqueur :

« Mets-la. Elle empêchera Dark de me déranger. Si tu ne le fais pas, je retourne chercher la fille et je la tue.

- Tu te sers des autres pour arriver à tes fins, c'est minable ! rétorqua le jeune garçon en mettant la bague. Et quel est ton plan maintenant ?

- Je vais m'occuper de toi. Maître Satoshi n'a pas compris mon allusion quand je lui ai dit que tu étais un garçon intéressant. S'il avait été plus malin, il t'aurait évité les souffrances qui vont suivre. Et ne compte pas sur lui pour t'aider cette fois car j'ai réussi à enfermer sa conscience bien loin.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Tu comprendras bien assez tôt. Mais dis-toi bien que tu vas t'en souvenir longtemps ! »

L'adolescent ne comprenait pas où l'ange maléfique voulait en venir. Dark, quant à lui, savait parfaitement à quoi il faisait allusion. Il cria alors intérieurement à son ami :

« Daisuké, sors d'ici ! Débrouille-toi comme tu veux ! Mais si tu restes, il va te détruire moralement !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez tous les deux ? Je ne comprends pas !

- Je t'ai dit qu'autrefois, j'étais le dominé ! C'est parce que Krad était pris d'une passion sans borne pour moi ! Rappelle-toi que nous sommes tous deux dans ton corps ! S'il s'est encore laissé emporter par la folie de son désir, il ne fera pas de différence ! Krad m'a déjà violé de nombreuses fois quand j'ai refusé son amour ! Et il compte te faire la même chose car d'une certaine façon, tu me ressembles !

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est absurde !

- Tu ne comprends pas qu'en sachant que je suis là, il veut me faire goûter à sa passion à travers toi ? Tu me ressembles plus que tu ne le penses sinon il n'aurait pas eu cette idée ! Simplement, si je me transformais maintenant, j'aurais les moyens de me défendre ! Toi, tu ne les as pas !

- Mince ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda Daisuké, perturbé par ces révélations.

- Sors d'ici ! Et tout de suite ! »

* * *

Bon, je sais… Ce chapitre se finit vraiment mais alors vraiment pas au bon moment… Mouahahahahaha je suis trop méchante, hein ? J'espère que cela vous donnera encore plus envie de lire le prochain ! Maintenant, c'est l'heure des revieeeews ! Hihihi…

RAR pour ceux dont je n'ai pas l'adresse :

**Akira :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta petite review, ça fait plaisir à lire ! Pour l'instant, je n'ai toujours pas d'éditeur mais je ne désespère pas ! :)

**Aya :** Euh bon ben voilà la suite, mais tu risques d'être encore frustrée… Je vais aller me cacher là où on ne pourra pas me trouver ! :p

**Marions :** Je te remercie pour ces quelques compliments. Je suis heureuse que ma fanfic te plaise ! Par contre, si tu aimes Krad, tu vas être déçue de son comportement… J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu !


End file.
